Komui's Heart
by dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: In the wake of Lulubelle and the Level Four attack, Komui grieves, and wishes for a way to protect those he holds dear. When his wish is granted, will he have the strength to see it through? Set at end of the anime.
1. Chapter 1

Komui's Heart

**Summary: **In the aftermath of the Noah attack on the tower, and the battle with the Akuma 4, Komui reads the lists of the dead and grieves. But when a stranger known as a Walker arrives and offers him a gift, will he dare to accept. When the Innocence Heart chooses Komui as it's bearer, can his own heart withstand it? And can he use it to protect his own heart, or will the wounds he carries be ripped wider?

**Chapter One: Komui's Grief**

___Don't think about it. Just don't think about it._ Komui leaned against his desk, staring blindly at the papers on it, his mind repeating the words like a prayer. _Don't think about it. Focus on winning._ Tears stung his eyes, falling to the desk before him. His hands clenched in fists.

It had been three days. Three days since the female Noah had infiltrated headquarters, pretending to be a member of the Dark Order. Three days since she and her monstrous band of akuma had attacked the research lab to take back the Egg. Three days since one of the Level Three Akuma had spawned the even more terrible Level Four, which had laid waste to the Central Tower. They were still sorting through the rubble, but the casualties...

Komui bit his lip, tasting blood and hardly caring. There had been two hundred or more casualties from that attack. Researchers, killed or converted by the Earl's skull servants. More researchers and finders killed by the Akuma. Even the exorcists...though their casualties were far less. But Allen, Kanda, and Lavi were still in critical condition, and Crowley still hadn't woken from his battle aboard the Ark several days prior. Everyone else sported bruises, cuts and broken bones. Little Johnny, from his research team, might be paralyzed from the waist down.

_Two hundred deaths._ The words resonated in his mind. With a groan, Komui collapsed to his knees, still clinging to the desk. The numbers themselves were terrible enough, but...some of them had been his friends. Not simply people he worked with, but close comrades.

_Russell. Tapp._ Komui groaned again, feeling the tears streaking his face. Tapp had been Johnny's friend more than his, but he'd liked and admired the man. They'd worked together on a number things for the Order. Tapp liked to complain about overtime work, but he'd always done his share. Straightforward almost to the point of simplicity, his methods had provided both answers and amusement. Komui's chest hurt, remembering how the man had been transformed into a Skull. They'd prevented him from walking into the Dark Ark, only to watch helplessly as he died hours later, his body no longer able to withstand the sunlight or atmosphere.

And Russell. He'd been so quiet and stern most of the time, but he worked enough for any three others. He'd also been one of the few to share Komui's passion for creating machines. He was vocal enough about his disapproval at times, but he'd also taken on extra work so that Komui would have time to work on his beloved creations. He had a son, living in the nearby town. Jean. He'd been so proud of his boy. But more than that, he'd been Lenalee's friend, a fatherly adviser when she couldn't turn to her brother. And he'd been taken by the Akuma.

Komui pushed himself to his feet, staggered the two steps to his chair and collapsed, burying his face in his arms and praying no one would enter. Especially not someone who would know he wept. He often slept in this position. He didn't want anyone to see his grief, the tears that streamed down his face. He bit his lip harder, trying to stifle the agonizing sobs that tore through him.

Seeing Johnny grieve over Tapp had been terrible. Komui had gone to the young man's side, offering what support he could, letting the man talk and weep into his uniform. He'd stayed for well over an hour, and left knowing that the comfort he'd offered had been like throwing a drop of water against an inferno.

Russell had been worse. He knew the rules of the Order, that anyone who died in it's service had to disappear, but it hadn't hurt any less. Knowing his dear friends family was residing in the town below, and he dared not tell them. The son might discover his father's fate, if he ever fulfilled his promise to come to the Order, but the wife would be a widow without ever knowing. And he'd seen the look on Lenalee's face when he told her. The sorrow, too deep for words, as she'd turned away to prevent herself from burdening him with her tears.

Lenalee...Komui groaned again, the anguish torn from the bottom of his soul. The memory of what had transpired between them during the attack was agony. He wanted desperately to shut it away, but his mind refused.

She'd wanted to sacrifice herself for him. Had offered to go and face Hevlaksa, and demand to try the Innocence Implantation experiment. He still remembered her words. '_There was an experiment. Those people weren't compatible Innocence users, so...but I'm sure I can do it. And if I can synchronize...if I can protect everyone, and you too...'_

The memory of the words burned him, tortured him. But no less than what had occurred only hours later, in Hevlaska's chamber. He'd seen her with Leverrier, known what the man meant to do and been helpless to stop it. Watching her had been one of the most terrible things he'd ever had to endure. He'd been helpless, frozen, watching as she reached for the Innocence he knew she hated. If it hadn't been for Kanda and Lavi, he didn't know if he'd have found the courage to go to her. In a way, that might have been easier. As it was...he'd almost reached her side when she sat up. And her words resonated in his mind like knives. _'Give me the power to protect everyone here, and I will follow wherever you lead me, as long as you need. But...you must allow me to return to my brother's side.' _She'd looked up at him. He knew she'd seen him reach for her. He'd wanted to scream across the few feet that separated them, to tell her to stop. But she'd given him no time. Instead she'd smiled at him. _'I'm off. I'll be back, brother.' _And then...

She'd drunk the Innocence. Komui felt his fists clench. He knew Lenalee hated being an exorcist. Knew she hated the death, the destruction. He'd hoped, when they'd discovered her synchronization was below 10 percent, that he could finally free her from that terrible destiny. Not that he would have sent her away, but he'd hoped to take the burden of the war from her shoulders. Had hoped to be able to protect her once more. Instead, she'd sacrificed her freedom for his sake. She'd taken on a destiny she hated, for love of him. To protect him. He'd been completely helpless. Helpless to stop her, to aid her as the Innocence went through her. Though he hadn't told her, he had nightmares every time he slept. Nightmares of the blood pouring from her ankles. Nightmares of her bleeding and her pain that he could do nothing to stop. All he'd been able to do was hold her, biting his lip against the screams and wrapping her in his arms in a futile attempt to comfort and protect her. The memory of that helplessness was an agony that rivaled his grief for the dead. Waking and sleeping, that knowledge tormented him like a burning brand laid deep into his soul.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Komui gasped, swallowing back his muffled sobs in a rough gasp that he hoped sounded like a half-snore. "Oi, Supervisor." The voice was that of his second in command, Reever.

Komui flinched, rasping the sleeve of his jacket across his face in a hurried effort to wipe away his tears, then jerked his head up, slamming a mask of guilty foolishness across his features, as if he'd been caught napping. It wouldn't be the first time. He hoped the traces of his grief would be mistaken for sleep, and the raw place where he'd bitten his lip bloody would be mistaken for an accidentally reopened injury. Then he forced up a weak, guilty smile. "Ah, Captain Reever...sorry. I suppose I dozed or something. So then, did you need something?" He forced the grin a little wider. "I'm out of coffee, but..."

"Nah. I'll pass, Supervisor. Anyway, I just brought this up for you." For once, the only paperwork in his hands was a single slim folder. He held it out. "We've finished digging through the rubble in Lab Five. This is the list you wanted me to get you." His face was stern and tired, but under it was compassion and sorrow.

The list. The list of all those who were verified deceased, or missing and presumed dead, consumed by the Akuma or touched and crumbled to unrecognizable dust. Komui's smile, forced as it was, fell away instantly. He stood a long moment, then reached out and took the folder from his subordinate with hands that he had to fight to keep from shaking. "I see. Thank you." He started to turn away.

"Hey, I've got some good news, too." The words startled him, and he turned. Reever gave him a tight grin, with no joy or humor in it, but a definite sense of relief. "I stopped by the medical wing on my way up to see Johnny, and while I was there...Crowley's regained consciousness at last. Woke up while I was there, in fact."

"Crowley's awake?" A small, but much more genuine smile touched Komui's face. "That's good. I'm sure everyone is very excited." A thought darkened his mind, and the smile disappeared. "Does he...?"

Reever shook his head. "No. He hasn't been told yet, as far as I know." The section leader winced, and pain crossed the stern visage. "You know how he takes everything so personally. The others...they were all trying to act like nothing had happened, so they wouldn't upset him his first time awake. Even Johnny..." Reever choked for a moment. "Johnny was just sitting there, trying to pretend he'd only had a bit of an accident, for Crowley's sake. And we could all see how much it hurt him, but he tried so damn hard."

Komui winced, feeling the pain that knifed through him again. Reever didn't seem to notice though, his eyes looking into the distance. Then his gaze came back to Komui, and he saw in the depths of his second's eyes a pain similar to his own. "It's just...so damn terrible, isn't it Supervisor?" His jaw clenched. "We only just started recovering from that attack on the Marshalls. All our exorcists are wounded from the fight in Edo and on the Ark. And now...something like this...damn it all."

"Yes. But...we cannot give up even so." Komui sighed. "We'll have to find someone to break the news to Crowley, as gently as we can. If we don't...he'll realize, the first time he gets out of his sickbed, if not before then." Despite his naivete and uncertain self confidence, the vampire exorcist was rather sensitive to the emotions of others. "I'll tell him, in a little while." He dreaded the thought of reliving the whole thing, but it was one of his duties as the Supervisor.

"Hmmm...might be easier to get Miranda or Lenalee to tell him." Reever spoke softly. "They've got a lighter touch then you have, Supervisor." He gave Komui another tight, humorless smile. "I'll talk to them later, and see how we can best tell him. Or even Allen-kun. He and Crowley are pretty close friends. Allen's probably the first person he'll ask, if no one tells him."

Komui nodded. "It's all right. I'll speak to him. It is..."

"Nah. You stay here. I'll get one of the others." Reever shook his head.

A grateful smile touched Komui's lips briefly. "Thank you, Captain Reever. But this is...this is my duty as their Supervisor. I can..."

"You can rest. You haven't in the last three days, and you were pretty beat up, weren't you? That akuma attacked you head on, and you were on the elevator when it fell. Besides...you still have to deal with that." Reever's eyes fell on the slim folder bearing the names of the deceased. He met Komui's eyes. "You should take a break, Supervisor, and take care of that first. I'll even let you out of the rest of your paperwork, just for today."

"Reever..." Komui stared at him, then looked away. "I..." The words reminded him that his section chief was still wounded himself. He flinched inside, wondering how he could have forgotten, even for a moment, the bandages worn underneath the lab coat. His eyes flicked to the barely healed cut on one side of the man's face. "I'm...sorry..."

"You're grieving. Like you do every time." Komui looked up in shock, and met Reever's grim smile. "I remember the attack on the Marshalls. You looked so stone faced, but when you bowed to the dead, when you went to the cremation and burial...I heard your voice break. And I saw your face, when you had to refuse those finders. It hurt you. And the other day...Johnny probably didn't see it, but I saw you bow to Tapp." There was compassion in his eyes. "I saw your tears too."

Shock and an odd sort of shame filled him, that his anguish could have been so apparent. "I see. I was so obvious..." Just as well he and Lenalee had both been so busy.

"Not really. I don't think anyone else noticed. Lenalee might, but I figured there was a reason the two of you were dancing around each other." Reever shook his head, then looked away, suddenly uncomfortable. "You know...I tried cleaning here once, while you were out tending to something. And I found...a black notebook. More than one, actually. I read the first few pages." He turned to look Komui in the eyes. "That notebook, that's what you do with these kind of lists, isn't it?"

Komui stiffened. "I..."

Reever's tight grin reappeared and he shook his head gruffly. "Never mind. That's your business." He shrugged. "You take care of what you need to take care of today, Supervisor. I'll tell Jerry and Lenalee you'll eat here. Tomorrow, you can go back to talking to people, and working on repairs, and trying to dodge the paperwork I'll give you. All the stuff you normally do." he turned.

"Reever, I..." He wanted to brush it off, but he couldn't. "I...I do have my responsibilities."

"I know. But you've been doing them, the past few days. And before that, you were taking care of everything, and defending Allen-kun too." Reever looked back with a sardonic grin. "I'm only going to give you this one day, Supervisor. Don't waste it." The smile fell away. "Despite my complaints, we can't do without you, either. And it'll tear Lenalee apart if you break now." He didn't give Komui time to respond, just turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

Komui stood, staring at the closed door. Then a sad smile touched his lips. "Thank you, Reever-san." The kind words soothed his aching heart, and the truth of his statement about Lenalee was enough to ease the guilt he felt at letting another take his duty to Crowley. He stood a moment more, then turned.

The folder lay on his desk. Komui moved toward it, then stopped, his hands trembling. He wanted desperately not to touch that folder. Despite his tendency to behave in an absent-minded fashion, he had a good memory. He knew that once he took it, the faces and names inside that folder would be branded into his mind, just like the names and faces of all the others who had died before. The thought of that knowledge was almost more than he could bear.

After a moment, he turned. His leg ached as he bent to rummage in a specific pile, and his shoulder twinged, reminding him of the wounds he'd suffered. But as his hand closed around the hard spine of the notebook he'd buried there, the pain of his injuries was eclipsed by the anguish in his heart. He clenched his hand around the notebook and pulled, sending the papers toppling to the floor. He sighed, but he was used to the clutter, and his subordinates were used to seeing it increase. He rose and moved to the desk to collapse into his seat. He sat a moment, regaining his breath and steeling himself, then flicked the volume open.

Inside, the names of the dead stared back at him, each entry followed by something personal about the fallen. It was his own testament to those who died to serve the Order. Every name was written in his journals, everything he could remember about them. If the war was ever won, the Earl finally defeated, he hoped he or his successor would take these notebooks, and find the family of the fallen. He would, if he survived, take the news of those who had so bravely died himself, to return to their families with his heartfelt apologies.

Komui closed his eyes at the pain of knowing this was all he could do for the men and women who so bravely sacrificed themselves. Then he opened his eyes and began to flip through, looking for his last stopping point. His hand slowed as he touched various entries, remembering. Marshall Yeagar. Daisya Barry. Suman Dark. Treasured members of the Order. And the names of Finders who died as well. He cared for them as much as he did his exorcists, and lost them far more frequently. A cold blow wracked his heart as he realized the two hundred page volume was already half full.

Finally, he found a blank page. He stared at it a moment, then reached for a pen. He took a deep breath, then reached out and took the folder in his other hand. He flipped it open, to the first name on the first sheet, and began to write.

The transcription took him hours. Sometimes he stood, moving to his cabinets to get information. He hated resorting to files to have something to write, but even that was better than nothing, or a simple cold inscription of 'he gave his life bravely in an assault on our Order'. Other times he faltered, names and faces searing his mind as a familiar face or name hit him like a blow. John Shiver and Aaron Rishe. The two Finders who had shielded him in the elevator's fall, and died by Akuma poison, yielding even their last breaths to encourage him to fight on. Jack Loen. The Finder leading the team that had imprisoned the akuma long enough for him to try and reach Hevlaska. The man had shielded him as well, and shouted over his shoulder 'Do your best! We'll stop him here!' Even knowing then that they hadn't a hope of stopping the demon with those shields. Twenty other names and faces he saw, of men who had died protecting him, placing their bodies between him and danger.

The entries for Russell and Tapp took him over an hour to write. Despite his best efforts, he was forced to stop more than once as his control broke, shaking his hand and dripping fresh tears onto the pages. Several times, he was forced to lay aside his pen and cover his face as the sorrow tore through him anew, memories of his comrades side by side with memories of their last moments. He filled over a page for each of them, and it was nowhere near enough.

Finally, the terrible task was done. Komui finished the last entry then laid his pen aside. He shut the notebook and the folder, then stood, stretching cramped muscles as he massaged the ache out of his fingers. A glance at the clock told him it was already well into night. He was almost surprised Lenalee hadn't come up to check on him, but he was grateful for once that she hadn't. He didn't want her to see him like this, with the tracks of tears drying on his face, and the grief he knew still marked him. He suspected Reever had managed to waylay her for something, and felt a surge of gratitude toward his second in command.

Komui moved again, picking up the notebook and walking across his office to lay it unobtrusively in a bookshelf. He stopped there, finding the coffee mug he'd abandoned hours ago. The liquid within was cold and bitter, but he didn't care. He supposed he should be hungry, but he never was after sessions like this. He lifted the coffee and drank, wincing at the taste. But it would get him by until the next day. Hopefully then he'd be able to face his subordinates again with his mask back in place.

Unable to stand still, unable to endure the closed room or the thought of facing those who depended on him, Komui strode to the window of his office and threw it open. Cool night air brushed over his face. He leaned against the windowsill, breathing in the air for a moment, then tilted his gaze upward, looking toward the stars above. They glittered, bright as they always were in this tower above the cliffs. The sight of the unchanging tranquility both soothed him and broke his heart anew. It seemed somehow unfair that the stars should still shine so brightly, after all the lives that had been lost.

Komui leaned against the window, hands clenched into fists as the tears once more began to flow down his cheeks. He felt like his heart was shattering, like he was going to break, and sought an anchor in the stone. Within the torment of his raging emotions he felt the words form, desperate and anguished. He closed his eyes, putting the words together into a desperate prayer to heaven.

_'Oh God...why? Why must these people, these children, suffer and die? How can I continue to send them to their fates like this? If there is...is some way to lift this dreadful burden from them...please God. Please. I will pay whatever price I must. If it would buy them an hour more peace, a day more rest, I would gladly take their burden. If it will save them, even just one, I will give myself to the Earl in their place. To save even one exorcist, even one finder...I would willingly be tormented by the Noah for eternity._ He'd seen the injuries the Noah had inflicted on Allen and Lenalee, and what they had done to Marshall Yeagar before he died. He didn't care. _Please God, spare them. Do not...I do not wish to send anyone else to pain and suffering and death while I stand here. Please, if there is a way for me to protect them, if there is a path where I don't have to send them out to face death...dear God, show me. I beg you...'_ He laid his head against the stone, tears dampening his fingers as his plea turned incoherent, carrying only the anguish of his soul. _'Oh God...'_

_**Author's Note: **__I always wondered what would happen if Komui took a greater hand. This is set at the end of the anime, and so may diverge somewhat (or a lot) from any other forms of media. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!_

_Fair warning, there are one or two OC's in upcoming chapters. I will try to keep them within the framework of the story, and not too many of them._


	2. Chapter 2: Answer to a Prayer

**Chapter Two: Answer to a Prayer**

Komui had no idea how long he stood there, weeping and praying at the window. His eyes were sore, his throat hurt, and the cool air was making him shiver slightly. But finally, the torrent of tears and emotion faded, leaving him feeling drained and empty, exhausted. He slumped at the window, his body leaning into the support of the stone. It was far too much effort to seek his bed, but he'd slept on the couch in his office more than once. It would be enough. He turned so his back was braced against the wall. He closed his eyes, trying to gather the strength to move the few steps to his couch, when a sparkle of light in one corner of the room caught his attention.

The floor was glowing, and there was a faint energy hum he thought he recognized. Then it hit him, and he found himself scrambling to his feet, fear replacing exhaustion. _The Ark...why?_ There was no way Allen was activating it, and no reason for him to use it for something like this._ The Earl...the Noah...are they coming back?_ Terror and horror filled him and he raised one hand, cursing as he realized he didn't have his earpiece on.

With a hum, a gate erupted into being. It was only a small gate, and the shimmering white marked it as being of Allen's Ark, not the Earl's, but that made him feel no better. He waited stiffly, praying he could avert whatever disaster or monster came through. There was a ripple in the gateway, and then a woman stepped through. Dark eyes regarded him with curiosity and serenity. "Are you Komui Lee? The Supervisor?"

Komui blinked. She didn't look like a Noah. Her skin was pale, human toned. Her hair was a dark brown, a shade lighter than Crowley's, and spiked backwards, as if she'd deliberately made it stand up by running her hands through it. She was tall, almost dangerously thin. Her clothing consisted of a long loose robe, under which he could see a shirt and guessed there would be pants or a skirt as well.

The woman let him stare a moment, then spoke again. "Are you?" Her voice was low, melodious.

Komui swallowed, his initial curiosity turning to apprehension again. Still, she was talking to him, and that was better than attacking. "Yes. I'm Komui, Supervisor of the Dark Order. You...who are you? How did you use the Ark?" He couldn't help the fear that trembled his voice.

She smiled. "I am the Singer. When the Musician transferred his legacy, someone had to be there to sing for the new musician, the first time. After all, you can't sing a song you never heard, right? So the Musician gave me the lyrics, to sing to Allen Walker."

Komui flinched. "Are you...a Noah?" His hands clenched.

"No. I am a Walker. I had a kinsman whom you called Fourteenth, and _he_ was a Noah. But I am just a Walker." She shook her head.

Komui swallowed again. "The Ark..."

"I'm the Singer. I have part of the song. I can't control it like Allen does. I can't play the melody. But I can open doors, every now and then. It is the Fourteenth's legacy after all, and the bond of blood permits any Walker to use the Ark to a limited extent. Not like the boy, but he's special." She smiled. "If you want, I will be sure to take your door down when I'm done."

Fear knifed through him. "When you're...what did you come to do?" He straightened. "Did you want something from me? Or is there...something you wanted...to do to me?" He felt fear trembling in his voice, and tried to keep it firm.

She shook her head, leaning against the desk. "Nothing in particular. But I was wandering around the Ark, looking at what Allen sang into existence, and I recognized your voice." She straightened, moving forward to look him in the eyes. Komui tried not to back away. "When Allen sang with me to keep the Ark in existence, we connected. I was listening very hard, and he put you in his song. I heard you there. So..." She smiled. "I wanted to meet you. I was curious about the man whose words could save everyone there, you know."

Shock hit him, and he felt his eyes widen. "My words...I don't understand." His voice was shaking. "I...it was Marshall Cross who was with Allen. I...can't have saved anyone." The pain of that admission was like a knife.

The Singer made a disparaging noise. "That Marshall...he's loud, and with no music in his spirit. He was a decent guide I suppose, since neither of my kinsmen left that boy good instructions. But...it was still your voice and words in the heart of Allen's song. They flow well."

Komui flinched. "I don't...what are you talking about?"

She smiled at him, then spoke softly, her voice adding an edge of music to the words. "When you get back, I'll greet you all with 'welcome home' and a pat on the back. I'll hug Lenalee as hard as I can. And Allen, I'll get you lots of food."

Komui froze, shock ripping through him once more, and fear. He remembered speaking those words. He'd been trying to encourage Allen, to distract him from the dangers of the task he was planning to perform. He listened as the Singer continued. "Lavi will probably fall asleep on the spot, so I'll drape a blanket over him. Then all the adults will toast the occasion, and we'll have a great party before going to bed. And then...though a little late, Kanda will show, with that expression of his...it'll be wonderful."

Komui staggered, holding himself against the wall. "Those words...that was supposed to be a secure communication. How did you hear...?"

"I didn't. I told you...Allen put your words into the song, put the emotions he felt from them into the Ark, when he played. It was a part of his wish, that everyone would live, so everything you said could come to pass. The things you told him were the desire that powered the Ark, and brought all the others from the darkness where they fell. To see your words come true...that's why he stopped the Ark's download and erasure." She smiled. "That's why I wanted to see what kind of man you were."

Komui felt his knees give beneath him. The shock of it resonated through his being. _Allen used my words...to save everyone?_ The emotion that rocked him was a strange mix of joy and sorrow, pride and love and emotions he couldn't even think to analyze. The force of it brought him to the ground once more, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"I didn't think it would upset you." The Singer knelt next to him.

"It isn't that." He covered his face, trying to control his emotions. "I just...I am always so powerless. If this...I'm glad I could help Allen-kun, this time. I..." He swallowed against the lump in his throat. "I don't understand why you're here, but thank you for telling me this."

She smiled. "Well, you were a part of the song. I do pay attention to things like that. And you have a nice melody." She started to rise.

A new thought caused Komui to reach up to seize her robe. "Please...may I ask you something?" He still felt fear, but the turmoil in his heart left no room for acting on it. He drew himself to his knees.

She stopped. "I suppose so. What is it?" She turned back to face him.

"You said you were a Walker, that your kinsman was the Fourteenth, and that your kinsman also cared for Allen-kun." Komui felt the fear coalescing in the pit of his stomach, but he fought it back.

"That's correct." The Singer nodded.

"Please, can you tell me...?" He swallowed hard. "Tell me anything. Is Allen the Fourteenth, or related to him? Can you tell me...is there something else I can do? Is there any way I can fight the Noah? Any way...that I can protect the exorcists? Please...I'll pay any price you demand. Anything that is in my power to give. Just..." He bowed his head, his hand trembling in the fabric of her robes. His free hand clenched into a fist. "Please...I beg you, if there is a way that you know of, tell me. Or if there's a way to use the Ark and take the burden of being the musician from Allen-kun's shoulders..."

"You want me to tell you the weakness of the Noah, my kinsmen? And the secrets of the Fourteenth?" The voice resonating from the other was cold and stern. "That's a lot to ask. And when you say any price..." A finger touched his face. "Do you know what you're offering?"

"Yes. I am offering...everything." Komui bit his lip. "Please, if you cannot tell me...can you take me to the Earl?"

"To the Millennium Earl?" The voice was cool, and coldly amused. "Will you betray your Order now, Komui Lee?"

"No. I will...I will offer myself to the Earl." Komui swallowed. "The Akuma Four...it said my head would be worth the same as an exorcist. If that's the case...I will go to him. I will surrender myself, to protect the exorcists. They can do what they want to me, force me to do whatever they demand. Only...I would ask them to stop sending demons against my people. At least for as long as I'm alive." He swallowed again.

"Oh? You know...they aren't all bad, but some of the children do have a cruel streak." She shrugged. "My kin have spoken of it, and I've seen a few things myself. If you give yourself to their hands...they might be gentle, or they might be crueler than you can imagine."

"I know. And if they wish to torment me...I will suffer. If that is all I can do to spare Allen, and Lenalee, and Lavi and Kanda and the others..." His head bowed. "I will do it. I will do anything I can, to spare them. Any burden I can take from them..." He swallowed again. "That is my responsibility, as their Supervisor. And if I can do this much..."

"You're serious. You truly wish me to take you to the Earl, to take their place." The Singer knelt, bending so her face was level with his. "You know...even if I did, it wouldn't spare them forever. And you may just be tortured to death, if you strike any kind of bargain at all."

"I know. But...I...I know I cannot run from this." He swallowed. "I...cannot keep sacrificing them. During the battle...Kanda, Lavi, Allen...Lenalee...I watched them battle with such terrible wounds...and there was nothing I could do but watch." He brought his head up, his gaze catching hers. "Please..."

There was a glitter of compassion in the dark gaze. Then a small smile turned the corner of her mouth. "The truth is...I can't take you to the Earl. I can't open a gate to his places, not without Allen Walker. Perhaps not even then. And as for what you asked...well, the Fourteenth was a Noah, and the Musician, but I can not tell you about them. Allen is the Musician now, but what comes after that is up to him. He'll have to decide if he takes Fourteenth's place, if he takes the path of an exorcist, or if he chooses another route entirely." She shrugged.

Komui felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. "Then you...is there nothing...I can do?" He felt tears trying to form in his eyes, and bit his lip to keep them at bay. His hands clenched into fists. "Is it truly all I can offer them...words that might help? That might..." He fought back a bitter laugh. "Encourage them to continue on, to suffer more?"

"Is it so bad, to have only your words?" There was genuine curiosity. "After all, they did save everyone on the Ark."

"And they all had such terrible injuries. I can't even treat those. I fix their Innocence weapons, only to send them back out..." He swallowed back the words, the tears that formed a lump into his throat.

The Singer turned back and knelt before him. "And if you did have the power? Even if you had the power of God, it wouldn't always save them, you know. There would still be times when you would be helpless. That's the way it is. Humans must choose their destiny, and pay the price. Even with the power of heaven, you can't always prevent that. And it would be worse, would it not? To know you have so much power, and still cannot save anyone?"

"Even so..." Komui but his lip. He didn't know why he was revealing his heart so deeply to this stranger, didn't know why he was speaking of this. And yet, something drove him forward. "Even so, if I could lift a little of the burden from their shoulders, if I could protect them, at least sometimes, the price is worth it. If the pain tears my heart and soul apart, if the power destroys me, I would not mind. I would take that burden, if I could."

"You really do mean it, don't you, Komui Lee?" The Singer's voice was soft and thoughtful. "I see why Allen put you into his Ark. Well then...perhaps I have something for you after all."

Komui jerked his head up, startled. "You..."

"It isn't a key to the Earl, or to the Ark. They have their own places. Only Allen can move the Ark, and only he or I can sing it's doors into being. However...another of my kin once gave me something, to keep safe until I found the proper owner. Perhaps, just perhaps, it is yours."

The Singer reached into her robes and withdrew a glowing sphere. Komui's eyes widened. "Innocence..." He stopped. He was used to seeing Innocence, and though this had the same aura, there was something different about it. It was just a bit brighter than the Innocence he was used to seeing, and the color was a little different, deeper somehow.

"It's a very special Innocence. The heart of the matter, as it were." The Singer's voice was soft, amused.

"The..." Komui's eyes widened. "The Innocence Heart? This is..." He reached out a trembling hand but stopped before touching it. "Did...did the Fourteenth give you this?"

"No. The Earl would have been furious. Actually, Mana did, long ago."

Komui's eyes widened again. "Mana? The one who raised Allen-kun?"

"Yes. He said Allen had a heart strong enough to carry it, but he'd already been chosen. So he gave this to me, and said to hold it until I found it's proper master." Komui raised his head, not daring to even think of the implications of her words. The Singer smiled. "Mana told me to listen for Allen to sing, and that someone who could let Allen power the Ark might be the one I was looking for. Of course, Mana said many strange things. But...he may be right this time. So then...Komui Lee, what will you do?"

Komui stared at the glowing sphere. "This...the Order has been looking for it. To protect it from the Earl..." His voice faltered to a stop. That might have been his reason, but he knew there were others with different reasons.

"And to use it as a weapon. And it is true, it has great power. The Heart can probably be used many ways. If the Order discovers it is yours, they will attempt to bind you, both for protection and to use you. And if the Earl finds out, he will try to destroy you. But...you asked for power, to protect your exorcists. This is all I have to give." The Singer shrugged. "It may not be yours. I only thought there might be a chance. If it is not, I will take it with me."

Komui looked up. "Take it where?"

"On my journey, as Mana did with Allen. That is the safest thing. Of course, if you wanted to find me, Allen can sing to the Ark once more." She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Do you wish to attempt to claim the Heart, Komui Lee? It is power to match your wish, if you have the strength. If you fear it, I will take it. You do not have to carry it. But you will know it is safe, and you can set your exorcists to other things."

Komui stared at the glowing orb. He was afraid. He was terrified. He had seen the cost of Innocence. And yet...she was right. It was a power that could defend his people. The cost would no doubt be high, but...he had asked it of Lenalee, of Allen, of Lavi and Kanda and Crowley. He closed his eyes, swallowing against his fear. When it came down to it, he did not want to do less than he had asked of them.

"You don't want it?" The Singer shrugged again, then rose.

"Wait." Komui rose to stand beside her. "Wait." He held out his hands. "I...would like to try. Please. Please...let me have the Innocence."

The Singer regarded him for a long moment. Komui held her gaze, willing himself not to show the fear he felt. Then she nodded, and placed the shining sphere into his hands. "As you wish. Do what you can, Komui Lee."

The Innocence felt strange. Cool in his hands, but the pulsing energy sent sparks radiating though him, made him feel as if his hands were burning without heat. He swallowed, then closed his eyes, seeking a connection.

The power pulsed in his hands. Komui swallowed, framing his plea inside his mind. _Innocence...I...I wish to protect the others. Is it possible? Please, if there is a way, grant me the strength to help them, to guide them. Please, help me spare them the pain they suffer. Help me take the burden from them. To spare them, to be with them and aid them...I will shoulder the cross. Whatever I am called upon to bear in your stead, or for the sake of this world, I will do so. Only, let me protect those dearest to me._

The power pulsed once more in his fingers, but this pulse felt warmer. Komui hesitated, then lifted the glowing light, pressing it to his chest, over his heart. _If you are the Innocence Heart, please, take my heart and use it to protect the rest. Use my strength, to save the Innocence, and those who must carry it. I will give you all my strength, such as it is._

The power pulsed again. Komui gasped, opening his eyes as the glowing sphere began to pulse into time to his racing heartbeat. For an instant, he wavered, caught between fear and hope. Then the memory of Lenalee's sacrifice, of Allen and the others lying wounded, returned to his mind. He lifted one hand, unsnapping the fasteners on his jacket until the garment opened, revealing the light shirt he wore underneath. Then he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and pressed the Innocence to his heart once more, embracing it as he had often done with his own sister.

There was an instant of waiting. He felt as if he were balanced on the edge of an abyss, caught between two fates. Then the sphere in his hands blazed suddenly brighter. He had just enough time to register the change, the odd feeling that the light was blasting straight into his mind. Then the Innocence sank into his body, sinking into his chest.

Komui gasped, choked, as the power blazed through him. The Innocence seemed to settle in his heart, setting his very blood ablaze. Light ricocheted through him, filling his head, burning his blood vessels, threatening to tear him apart. He fought back a cry, both hands clutching his chest, where it felt as if a miniature sun had ignited. He was dimly aware of the Singer catching him as he fell to his knees, but he was helpless to respond as the firestorm swept over him.

Then, as fast as it had hit, the storm seemed to settle. Light still blazed through him, but it no longer burned. Instead, he felt a new awareness coalescing inside his mind. Awareness of...so many things. Mostly, he was aware of the glowing power that now surrounded his heart, blazing inside him. The Innocence. His Innocence, now. He understood that without conscious thought. Somehow, in that blazing riptide, he had become the possessor, the host, for the Heart. It had taken his heart, settling inside him. A dim rush of half-formed feelings, of commands and exchanges he didn't understand rushed through his mind. It didn't matter. He knew that, like other Innocence users, he would be able to understand and use them when the time came.

A new awareness formed then. He found himself, not just in his office, but somehow in the infirmary wing where Allen and the others slept. And next to the office, where Miranda and Lenalee were making themselves useful. And then...he was beside Marshall Tiedoll, and then Hevlaska's chamber. In a flash he understood. The Innocence Heart was connected to all the other Innocence. Of course he would be aware of it.

The knowledge settled into his mind, then slowly faded into the background. The light pulsing through him dimmed, settling to a soft glow, like embers in a fire banked hours ago. The thought frightened him for a moment, then he relaxed. He hadn't lost it. Like Allen's arm, or Lavi's hammer, it would sleep quiet until he needed it. He sighed, then opened his eyes.

He was kneeling on the floor of his office, the Singer supporting him to keep him from falling on his face. His glasses had come off, but he hadn't been wearing his hat, so that was fine. Fortunately, the glasses had landed in a stack of paperwork, so they weren't damaged. He picked them up and set them more or less in place, then took a deep breath. "Well..."

The Singer chuckled. "Apparently, Mana was correct. The possessor of the Heart is indeed the one Allen sang for."

"Yes." Komui freed one hand, reaching up to touch his breast. He was almost surprised to find that the fabric over his heart hadn't been seared away, but it saved him the trouble of trying to explain what had happened. "It appears so." He sighed, feeling suddenly exhausted.

"You should rest." To his surprise, the Singer lifted him to his feet, slinging his arm around her shoulders. The strength in that slender frame surprised him.

"Yes." He gestured vaguely toward the couch. "There will be fine, really."

"As you wish." The Singer guided him to the couch and sat him down.

With arms that felt heavy as lead, Komui managed to pull the jacket off his shoulders to use as a blanket. He started to fall back, then caught himself. "I...thank you."

"You have an interesting melody. I look forward to seeing what kind of song you will create, with the new Musician." She smiled. "Rest, Komui Lee. You have a heavy burden to bear now, and much to do. I can find my own way out."

Komui's tired eyes went to the door of the Ark. "Can that...can it be hidden?"

"Allen can. I cannot. I can only build, where the melody lingers, and bring down what I have built." She shrugged. "I will leave it, or remove it, at your request."

He wanted to ask her to leave the gateway but...there would be far too many questions. Reever would know there hadn't been a gate in his room earlier today, and no one had disturbed him since his second in command had brought him the list of the dead. But there was still the gateway in the science lab, and he could always find a pretext to have Allen make him another doorway, wherever he needed it. He shook his head. "Remove it, please."

"As you will. Farewell, Komui Lee. May you bring glory to the song you have chosen." With those words, the Singer stepped into the glowing portal. Seconds later, it disappeared into the ground behind her.

Komui sighed and fell back against the couch, sprawling backward into the comfort of the cushions. He felt exhausted, in more ways than one. Moving carefully, he took the glasses from his face and set them aside, allowing his eyes to fall closed. His last awareness, as he drifted into the darkness, was the softly glowing light at the core of his heart, waiting for him.

_**Author's Note:**__ To anyone who is wondering where the Singer came from...I refer you to Episode 93 of the anime. She appears very briefly as the person Allen hears singing inside his head. Given that the voice is different from the Fourteenth's I thought she might as well be a separate person. And since she has the melody to the ARK, maybe she could control it._

_As for Komui's new power...well, make of it what you will. But I always thought he deserved a chance to help out, and this seemed somehow appropriate. Yes...it does mean he will do a number of crazy things in the future but...he would anyway. I will try to keep his abilities and his behavior believable and in character._

_Hope everyone enjoys reading this. All reviews are appreciated. Thank you._


	3. Chapter 3: Newfound Power

**Chapter Three: Newfound Power**

Komui woke the next morning feeling rested, but odd. For a moment, he struggled to place the feeling. His shoulder still hurt, his leg still hurt. The rest of him felt...tingly, light, as if he'd not only fallen asleep, but managed to get all the muscles in his body to fall asleep too. Or as if he'd taken a high dose of pain medication. He was puzzled for a moment, then the memories of the night came rushing back. His vigil. The Singer. The Innocence.

Komui jerked upright, wincing as the movement jarred his injured shoulder. The shift of fabric across his chest caused an odd feeling. It was almost like an itch he'd scratched too often. Komui blinked, then lifted his good hand to press against his chest. It didn't hurt, really, but it did feel sensitive, a little sore.

He stood, then staggered to the bathroom attached to his office. It was a necessity, given that he drank gallons of coffee and was often holed up in the office for two and three days running. He had a similar set-up in his personal lab. He walked into the small space and closed the door. Then he took a deep breath, and removed his shirt.

There upon his breast, directly over his heart, a cross-shaped scar had formed. It wasn't as intricate as the rose cross the Order wore as their symbol, more like the cross etched in Allen's Innocence hand. Nevertheless, it was there, proof that he hadn't dreamed the events of the previous night. It was hard to see in the bright light of his bathroom, but when he flicked the light off, the cross shone faintly green. He swallowed hard, then closed his eyes.

The Innocence pulsed in his mind, dormant but there. He knew, instinctively, that it would only take a thought to activate it. He quickly settled his thoughts and emotions, knowing this was one power he shouldn't play with too carelessly. As a scientist, he was curious about what he could do, what it would do. He longed to explore his new abilities. But the part of him that was a Supervisor of the Dark Order was stirring in caution, reminding him of the consequences of foolishness. And he'd been around exorcists long enough to know it wasn't a power to be invoked lightly, or too often.

Komui sighed, then pulled the shirt back on, settling his white jacket over it and fastening it. His mind was whirling as he considered the implications.

He was an Innocence host. If the Singer was correct, he was host to the Innocence Heart. Based on his own observations thus far, he had no reason to doubt the claim. But now that he had it...

The Innocence had fused with his body, meaning it was at least a parasitic type. Considering what it was, it might defy classifying all together, but he knew his own body would be sustaining it. Actually, now that he was thinking about it, he could already feel the hunger pangs. He wasn't normally given to eating a great deal, so he'd have to find a way to increase his intake with out being obvious. Coffee would help, but even with caffeine, he couldn't drink that much.

The thought that he didn't want to be obvious stopped him a moment. He hadn't considered that he wouldn't tell anyone about the Innocence, and yet...the implications of telling people sent a chill through him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the click of the door latch, and the sight of the door being pushed carefully open. Komui blinked as Reever stepped carefully into the office. "Captain Reever?"

Reever blinked. "Supervisor. I wasn't sure you'd be awake yet."

"Ah." Komui gave him a half-hearted grin. "And I thought you were breaking into my office for something? Or...were you planning on trying to do something while I was asleep?" He let a glitter of his usual wicked humor fill his eyes.

Reever snorted. It was almost laughter, except for the exasperation in it. "Not a chance. I have too much work to do as it is. Speaking of which..." The humor died out of his eyes. "Did you finish what you needed to, Supervisor?"

Komui's own humor vanished. "Yes. I did." He turned and retrieved the folder from his desk. "We'll have to put this in the proper archives." He sighed. The words reminded him of the task he had left to the other man the night before. "Crowley?"

"He was asleep. But he's in Allen's room, and I asked Lenalee and Miranda to check on him. They all have instructions to break the news as gently as possible, as soon as he's coherent enough to gather that something's gone wrong." Reever shrugged. "He might have woken by now. I haven't been by to check this morning."

"I see." Komui nodded. His gaze flitted over the stacks of paperwork that needed doing, but his thoughts wouldn't settle enough for that. He could force it if he had to, but he didn't want to. Then his gaze came back to his second in command.

The other man looked tired, but even more, he looked depressed. Hurt and worn down. Komui knew the feeling. He still felt weighed down with grief himself. But the purge of last night had settled him some, turning crushing despair into a more bearable pain, one he could deal with, or bury carefully in the back of his mind. He frowned, wondering if there was a way to do something similar for Reever. But he didn't know what the man's mourning rituals were, aside from attendance at the burials.

Then a thought struck him, and he couldn't help the tiny smirk that twitched one corner of his mouth. The best thing to do would be to distract the man. It wouldn't solve his problems, he knew, but it would at least ease the weight temporarily. More than that, it was a solution Komui knew how to implement easily.

He reached over and grabbed the coffee mug sitting on his desk, then gave his subordinate a smile. "Well, I'll just leave things with you then."

"Oi?" Reever's eyes widened. "Supervisor?"

"Well, I'm out of coffee, and Lenalee isn't here to get me some, so I'll get it myself. Besides...I have things I want to take care of." He shot Reever a mischievous grin, then edged himself to the door. "So then, I'll be off."

"Hey...Supervisor..." Reever's eyes widened, indignation replacing the tired desperation in his eyes. "Hey! You have paperwork to do! And the work in the labs..."

"I trust you to take care of it. Good luck, Captain Reever!" Komui grinned and gave him a quick wave, then ducked out and shut the door behind him. He couldn't run very well, because of his injuries, but he did manage to make it to the first hallway and duck into it before his subordinate came bursting out if the office.

"Supervisor! Hey, Komui! You can't just..." Reever pounded past his hiding spot, frustration on his features. "Damn it, Komui...you bastard! I'm not letting you get away with this!"

Komui smiled softly to himself. He knew Reever would go down to his lab, then try to find Lenalee and ask her. But they'd been doing this for years, and he knew Reever wasn't anywhere close to figuring out all his shortcuts and hiding places. Besides, his subordinate was a very responsible man. Sooner or later, he'd decide that there was no point wasting his energy looking for him, and he'd go back to work. Of course, he'd be furious when Komui did turn up again. It would earn him a lecture. But for now, Reever's frustration would distract him from his grief. Komui smiled again, then turned down the hallway. He was fairly certain that there was a back route he could use to get through to the kitchens from here, and his stomach was growling.

It took him several minutes, but he did manage to make it to the kitchens. The main breakfast rush was long over. Komui stopped in the doorway, searching the few gathered there for Reever, or Lenalee. He knew his sister would scold him for not eating the day before, and for abandoning his work. He sighed. He wanted to see her, wanted to hold her again and reaffirm that she was all right. But still...his thoughts were whirling, the implications of his new status still spinning in his mind. Of all people, Lenalee was the one most likely to guess something was strange about him. If she guessed before he managed to sort his own thoughts on the matter out, he'd probably wind up telling her too much.

Komui winced. He knew Lenalee had accepted the Innocence to protect him. If she discovered that he'd accepted the same fate, especially if she discovered he'd done it for her...well, furious wouldn't begin to describe her reaction. Nor would grief-stricken. Komui swallowed, knowing then that he meant to keep his new status a secret for as long as possible, if only to prevent the tears his sister would shed when she discovered what he'd done.

It occurred to him that he was far too conspicuous, standing in the doorway as he was. He swallowed again, forcing back his thoughts. He couldn't quite manage a smile, but a relaxed attitude would hopefully be enough. He entered, then pushed the door closed behind him.

Jerry spotted him almost instantly as he worked his way to the Chef's counter. The man grinned and waved. "Supervisor!"

"Shhh!" Komui covered the last few feet, then put a finger to his lips, adopting his best conspiratorial look.

Jerry had no trouble interpreting his look. "Dodging Captain Reever again?" He grinned. Like everyone else, he bore marks of sorrow, and Komui was glad his antics provided the man some amusement.

"Yes. I just wanted some coffee..." Komui gave the chef his best mournful look, his voice almost a whine. "And some rice and baked fish and..." He listed off a few of his favorite breakfast foods. He saw Jerry's eyebrows raise as he continued his order.

"That's a lot more than normal, Supervisor." The man looked at him, surprise in his expression.

Fortunately, he had an excuse already prepared. "I forgot to eat last night. And Lenalee didn't even bring me fresh coffee..." He pulled another mournful look.

"Ah... that's right. She was working for Reever and helping in the infirmary." Jerry's look turned sympathetic. He gave Komui a thumbs up. "All right. I got it. I'll have your food ready in just a minute."

"Put it on one of my working trays, please." Komui forced up a small grin. "I've got a new project..." He let a gleam enter his eyes.

"Not a new Komurin?" Jerry paused in the act of dishing out rice. "Though...if you've got one that could clean up around here..." There was sadness in the man's face.

"Ah...no. But that's a great idea!" Komui grinned. "I was going to repair Kanda-kun and Lavi-kun's Innocence, so they'll stop arguing with the nursing staff and pestering Reever, and then I can work on that." He nodded. "And I've got an experimental serum for wounds that I could test... since I have plenty of subjects." His smile died, faltering under the renewed memories of the wounded and the dead.

"Ah...that's a good idea, Supervisor." There was compassion and sorrow in the cook's gaze. Then a small smile touched his face. "Well then, here's your order." He set it down, neatly parceled for an easy trip to the lab. He touched a finger to his nose. "I won't lie to dear little Lenalee...but if Reever comes by, I won't have seen you. Good luck on your work, Komui!"

"Thank you!" Komui grabbed his food, and the coffee thermos Jerry shoved at him, then turned and made a quick exit. He was just in time too. He barely managed to duck into one of the side halls before Reever appeared and raced into the dining hall.

The trip to his lab was longer than he would have liked, since he had to take the back ways, but he made it without getting caught. Komui allowed himself a small grin as he closed the back door to his personal lab. A quick glance assured him that the cover on the door window was shut, and it was the work of moments to make sure both entrances were locked. Even if Reever somehow found him here, it would take more equipment than the man had to pry him out.

Komui sighed, then opened Jerry's package for him. Everything he'd asked for was inside, including a large helping of rice and the coffee thermos. He set himself an impromptu breakfast on the counter, then dug in, enjoying the taste of the well seasoned food. Jerry did everything perfectly, and he was the only one besides Lenalee that Komui trusted to brew him a proper cup of coffee. Komui almost melted into his chair as the first bites went into his mouth and down his throat, easing the growling of his stomach. He couldn't remember the last time he hadn't simply grabbed something and run, so he allowed himself to enjoy the meal, but his mind was working furiously.

He was an Innocence Host. If he was correct, he carried the most important Innocence of them all, the Heart. Procedure demanded he inform the Grand Marshalls and turn himself over to Hevlaska to be tested. And yet...he knew the Marshalls would demand he step down from his post as Supervisor. More than that, he would immediately be taken by the experimental departments, to determine the true strength of his Innocence. There would be tests, and trials, and a number of things. Given the gravity of what he carried, most likely he would be confined, for his own safety. Even more likely, he would be under the direct supervision of Leverrier, and the Vatican.

Everything within him rebelled at that idea. He had become the Supervisor to protect Lenalee, and the other exorcists in his care. To leave that would be to leave their fates in the hands of someone new, someone unknown. And there was no guarantee that that person would care for their lives as he did. In fact, the only people he felt he would even remotely be able to trust were Reever, and Bak Chan of the Asian branch.

A small smile quirked his face. Bak would certainly protect Allen and Lenalee, given that Allen was his friend, and he'd had a crush on Lenalee since practically their first meeting. Honor would demand he protect the others, and the guardian of his home was certainly powerful enough for that. Reever would defend the exorcists as devoutly as Komui himself did, and for much the same reasons. Still...there was no guarantee that either man would be given care of the Black Order if he were removed.

He knew Leverrier had been getting involved with the exorcists, taking a closer hands on management since Allen had revived the Ark. If Leverrier took over the Order...Komui shuddered. The man considered exorcists and Innocence nothing more than weapons to be used. He might keep Komui safe in the Order, as the Heart, but the children he strove to protect would be put into a virtual meat grinder, sent on one mission after another until they died or broke under the strain. Komui's hand tightened on his coffee cup. There was no way he was going to accept that fate for his people.

That meant his new status must be concealed. No matter what, he had to prevent the others from seeing his Innocence in action. He had no intention of _not_ using it, but...he would have to be careful. He would have to train himself carefully, in secret, learn his abilities when no one was looking. The lab here was a decent place to start. Better still...Allen's Ark. As the Supervisor, he had access to it at any time. And the secrets of the Ark, even with Allen helping, could easily take a lifetime to explore. Plenty of excuse to go in there, on the guise of research, and borrow a room to work in. Equally...he couldn't accompany the exorcists, but anywhere they went, he could have Allen build a gate...to save time and energy in transportation, and for emergency purposes. And once the gate was erected...anyone could use it until Allen took it down. He could follow, defend them from the shadows. He didn't have Allen's Akuma detector, but he would manage. He was fairly certain, after all the time he'd spent studying their movements, that he had the same chance as any other exorcist.

Komui set the remains of his breakfast aside. He knew that the plans were tentative still, but at least he had a course of action to follow. There were still numerous details to work out, and no doubt several obstacles that he hadn't even considered, but it was a rare project that didn't have those concerns. In the meantime, he had plenty to do.

With a sigh, Komui finished the last bite of rice, then poured himself a fresh cup of coffee. He sipped it, then reached into a drawer and pulled out two tattered sacks, turning to dump the contents onto his main work table. He frowned, surveying the broken shards of Mugen, and Lavi's Hammer.

Physically, there wasn't much difficulty. He knew the shape of every exorcists weapon, and made sure to have appropriate supplies on hand for repairs. In Kanda's case, he had spare katanas, all the warrior's preferred length. He'd crafted the first one himself, then sent the specifications to a trusted sword-smith in China. He'd done well enough, he knew, but these were definitely of superior make. However, Kanda's skill had been such that he'd never had to replace the warrior's blade before. He'd only had to do routine maintenance to the physical component. Komui grinned, wondering how the gruff warrior would respond when he gave him his new blade. Kanda had never complained about Mugen, but he knew the exorcist had definite expectations about how a blade should handle.

Lavi's hammer was even easier, physically. A straight up black-smiths hammer, with a slightly narrower handle, and solid blackened steel. Why it was blackened steel Komui had no idea, but that was what the red-head preferred, and he'd agreed. He went to a drawer, and pulled out one of the appropriate size and strength. A quick test on both the replacement hammer and the new katana confirmed that the balance and heft were still in good shape. He set them on the table, then studied the weapons.

The hardest part of Innocence transfer was the Innocence itself. He could get it out of the damaged weapons, but then he had to confirm that the Innocence itself was undamaged, then mold it into the new weapon. He had a gift for it, one reason he'd been permitted to become Supervisor, in spite of the potential conflict of interests. But still...it required special tools, and a great deal of work. He could do routine maintenance himself, but usually a transfer required at least Reever's help, and sometimes Hevlaska's as well. Sometimes, it took the whole lab. Miranda's had been extremely tricky, with it's time alteration capabilities, and it had taken several scientists to fine tune Marie's strings and hearing aids.

Komui frowned, studying the broken hammer and sword. After a moment, he retrieved his drill. With both weapons in fragments, it was the work of moments to break them down until the fragile green lights were revealed, and only a few minutes more before he'd freed both Innocence fragments from the remains of the weapons, setting them aside. Then he laid the drill to one side, and lifted Kanda's Innocence in his hands, swallowing nervously. He wasn't sure the experiment he had in mind was going to work, and he certainly didn't know what the consequences would be. However, he did want to test his powers, and confirm if he truly held the Heart. And this...this was his best opportunity.

Komui closed his eyes, feeling the light that surrounded his heart, the sleeping power within him. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever happened next, then spoke the words he'd heard Lenalee use, only four days prior. "Innocence...activate."

Power flared to life, turning his blood to fire. He could feel it, such force that he staggered, his eyes opening to avoid knocking Kanda's Innocence against the table. He half expected to be glowing like a bonfire, but his skin seemed normal. After a moment, the fire was replaced by tingling. He closed his eyes as a wave of impressions hit him, flashing through his mind. The awareness of Innocence. For a moment, it threatened to overwhelm him. But he was a scientist, and he hadn't worked for over a decade without developing some discipline. He closed his eyes once more, forcing himself to focus, closing off thoughts and impressions one by one, breathing deeply to bring his heart-rate under control. One by one, the images and feelings faded into the background, until he was focused on one.

Kanda's Innocence glittered brightly in his hand, and in his mind. Through the power of his own Innocence, he could feel Mugen's energy. He studied it, forcing himself to remain detached, as he did when he was working. A faint feeling of relief went through him when he realized that Mugen was essentially undamaged. However, the power of the Innocence had changed, fused with another energy source. Komui frowned, tracing the energy, trying to remember where he'd seen the pattern before. Then he stiffened.

Mugen had combined with Kanda's life force. He recognized the feel, because Kanda had done it once before. The battle hadn't been nearly as fierce as the fight against the Noah, but he remembered the intertwining that came from Kanda using the taboo illusions. This was much stronger, much deeper than he recalled, and it obviously hadn't reverted after several days. He recalled how Kanda had been the only one not to need serious medical attention after all the fighting, aside from the Marshalls. He also remembered how the wounds he'd received in battle healed so fast he'd watched them close. It wasn't exactly the same as Lenalee's Innocence, but the similarity made him shiver. Mugen was evolving, much like the Dark Boots. He wondered if there was any way to slow it, or prevent it, but he couldn't think of one.

He stood a moment, studying the Innocence. Then he sighed. Perhaps, once he'd mastered his own strength a bit more, he'd be able to do something. For now though, his best option was to transfer Mugen to the new blade and get it back to Kanda. The warrior would be in less danger that way, and the proximity would allow him to study the effects and plan more clearly. In the meantime, he could at least tell Kanda what he'd noticed, and give him appropriate warnings. A small smile touched his face. He knew Kanda wouldn't listen to him, but still, he had to warn the young man.

After a moment, he shook his head, returning his thoughts to the matter at hand. He'd successfully determined that his own Innocence would allow him to analyze the condition of any other Innocence, and it's relative attachment to it's host. But rumors said the Heart would not only react to other Innocence, it would affect it. That too, was a theory he wanted to test. He lifted Kanda's Innocence in one hand, then picked up the replacement katana with the other and set them together. Theoretically, if the rumors were true, he could use the Heart to combine the Innocence with the weapon in some way.

Komui closed his eyes, focusing, willing Mugen to merge with it's new housing. Willing his own power to work. For a few seconds, nothing seemed to happen. Then his Innocence flared, light tracing a path through his own blood to his hands. Within the pathway, words formed, and actions. Komui moved, acting without conscious thought as his new-found abilities took over. His hand slid across the blade, causing him to wince as the sharp metal cut his palm. What flowed from his hand, however, wasn't blood as much as it was light. The shimmering wound around the Innocence, and the sword, and a single word formed, springing from his lips unbidden. "Fusion."

The light from his hand flared, and the blade began to glow as brightly as the Innocence it was meant to house. Then, before Komui's eyes, the Innocence simply melted into the katana, merging seamlessly with the metal. Then, as if a switch had been turned off, the glow faded, and Komui was standing looking at the repaired sword in disbelief, his hand aching from the shallow slice across the inside.

Komui stared a moment, then set the sword aside and lifted the hammer, and Lavi's Innocence. He set them together, his mind tracing the steps of the previous procedure. The Innocence still sang in his blood, his palm still glowing faintly. He laid his wounded hand over the place where hammer and Innocence touched, and whispered the word again. Light flared, and moments later, he stood looking at Lavi's hammer, completely intact.

For a moment, he simply stood there, staring at what he'd done. Then a wave of dizziness swept over him. Komui staggered, then dropped himself heavily onto his work stool, reaching blindly for the coffee thermos Jerry had given him. He didn't bother pouring it into the mug, he wasn't sure his hands would manage. He simply tipped the coffee straight from the thermos to his mouth, letting the shock of heat settle him, even as the rush of caffeine cleared the cobwebs in his skull. His mind was already going over the details and results of his experiment.

He could affect other Innocence. Apparently, however, the Heart required a medium to act through. Komui smiled tightly, realizing that somewhere in the past five minutes, his doubts about what he possessed had passed. Then his mind turned back to his work.

The Heart required a medium to work through, to affect Innocence. His own blood seemed to be the best option, which didn't surprise him. After all, it was resting in his heart. Still...he looked down at the raw, red slice in his hand. It stung, which was distracting. But if he was going to go into combat, he couldn't afford to cut himself every five minutes. The blood loss would be bad for him, never mind that he couldn't hope to hide that many injuries from Lenalee. He could say that he'd slipped with Kanda's blade, and they'd believe him, but accidents in the lab would only cover so much. Too many wounds, and even Reever would get suspicious. He'd have to explore other options.

He moved then, setting down the thermos and opening a drawer that contained bandages. He kept a supply down here. After all, he didn't want to disturb the nursing staff for every little accident. The head nurse was a generous woman, but her patience had limits. He pulled out a strip of linen, and wrapped it across his hand and wrist with easy, practiced motions, pulling the knot with his other hand and his teeth. He noticed then that his stomach was already growling, and felt a smile cross his face. He'd eaten more for breakfast than he usually ate in a day, and already he was hungry again. Apparently, like any other parasitic type, the Heart took a lot to maintain. He swallowed some more coffee, letting it ease the growling of his gut a little. Then he settled back to the seat, considering what to do next.

He needed to take Kanda and Lavi their weapons back. With his new abilities, he also wanted to check Crowley, Allen and Lenalee's Innocence. The research team had already done some preliminary testing on Lenalee, but the others hadn't been analyzed. He wanted to see if any of them were evolving as hers had. He didn't know if the Crown Clown _could_ evolve any more, but he could at least make sure it was all right. But it was going to look suspicious if he simply walked in and waved his hands over them. Never mind if his Innocence started visibly glowing. He needed a distraction. A small smile curved his face. Well...he'd been making strange new machines practically every day since he'd arrived. There was no reason to stop now.

Komui spent the next few hours drawing out plans for a few Komurins he thought might be useful, and cobbling together a pair of gloves. They didn't actually do anything, but they hummed, and had glowing green lights. He was fairly certain they'd mask the light of his Innocence activation, and he could always say they were doing the work for him. He even included a small monitor. Of course, if anyone in development looked too closely, he'd be caught, so he began tentative plans for something that might work better. By the time he stopped again, he'd drafted a design for some gloves that would work for regular scientists.

His stomach was growling again. Komui sighed, looking at the clock. It was just into afternoon, but he had been working for several hours. He considered, then tucked the gloves into one pocket, the medicinal salve he'd been developing for months into another, settled the repaired weapons under his arm and wrapped his dishes into his napkin to take back to Jerry. Then he shifted one hand and opened the lock on the back door of his lab.

Minutes later, he was sneaking back into the dining area. In the time of repairs, most of his staff had erratic eating schedules. He hoped he'd be able to make it to the infirmary without getting caught.

The area was almost deserted, so much so that Jerry was actually cleaning tables, something he usually only managed after the late night dinner rush. The chef looked up as he entered. "Supervisor!"

"Shhh!" Komui ducked under that table like a child, knowing the other man would be amused.

Jerry chuckled. "Still avoiding Reever?" He sat down on the bench next to Komui. "I hope you have some results to show for it."

"I do." Komui grinned, pulling himself up on the bench beside him. "I repaired Kanda and Lavi's Innocence, and I have that salve I mentioned. And these." He held the gloves up. "They'll allow me to monitor the Innocence in our exorcists without troubling Hevlaska too much."

"Well, that seems like a fair amount of work. But you know Reever's going to scold you again." Jerry snickered.

"I know. But until then..." Komui forced a smile. "I was hoping I could have some more of your excellent coffee, and a sandwich or two before I go see dear Lenalee and the other exorcists in the hospital wing." He laughed lightly, holding up the weapons. "At least, I cam make Kanda-kun and Lavi-kun stop fretting about their Innocence weapons, and I can check to make sure Allen-kun and Crowley-san are doing all right. And Lenalee."

Jerry smiled. "All right. I'll get you that sandwich, Supervisor." he turned to his kitchen, and returned seconds later with a plate of sandwiches. "Here. For all the exorcists. You be sure to take care of them, Komui."

"I will." Komui stuffed the gloves and salve back into their pockets, Lavi's hammer into his belt, and awkwardly tucked Mugen under one arm. Then he took the plate, took a sandwich off the top, and took a bite. A smile crossed his face. "Excellent as always."

Jerry made a shooing motion. "I'll send up your coffee as soon as it's ready. Go on, go take care of your exorcists." He gave him a grin. "I'll delay Reever a little longer okay? Just do me a favor." The smile faded a little. "Make sure Johnny gets a sandwich, and tell him I said hello."

Komui felt his own smile falter. "I will." Then he nodded again, and went through the door, headed for the infirmary.

The infirmary wing had multiple rooms. Since the attack, the girls, Lenalee and Miranda, had been staying in one room. Allen and Crowley had been placed in a separate room, with Johnny, due to the severity of their injuries and the fact that Allen and Crowley's stomachs had a tendency to growl, loudly, when they were hungry. Kanda and Lavi had a room to themselves. Kanda didn't want to even be in the infirmary, but Marshall Tiedoll had forced him into it. The remaining Exorcists, Marie and Chaoji, were staying with the Marshall, as his students. Komui frowned, looking at the three doors. Then he smirked and walked to the one housing the girls. He tapped the door, then stuck his head inside. "Lenalee!"

"Nii-san." Lenalee looked up in surprise. "Captain Reever was looking for you."

"Yes, well..." Komui felt his smile slip into place. His heart still ached, seeing the cross shaped marks on her ankles, the taped up wounds on her hands and face. "I was working in the lab..."

"You abandoned your duties and left it all to Captain Reever again?" She sighed. "Nii-san..."

"But I was really working hard." He strode over to her bed, then wrapped her in an embrace. "Lenalee..."

"Nii-san..." He heard her breath catch, and a hint of tears in her voice. He felt a little shaky himself. It was the first day since the attack that he'd sought her out. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and for a long moment he was content to simply hold her, reveling in the fact that she was alive, and still with him. Then he gently took a step back. "Please, take a seat."

"Nii-san..." She faltered, looking up into his face. He knew that she could see the lines of sorrow still written there.

"It's all right." He let his mouth twitch in a small smile. His gaze slipped past her, to the woman in the other bed. "Miranda...if you could wait there. I'll be with you in a minute."

"Of course, Supervisor." The other woman settled down quickly, watching both of them.

Lenalee sat down hesitantly. Komui touched her shoulder reassuringly. "It's all right." He knelt on the floor before her, slipping the glove onto his hand. "I just want to check your Innocence."

"But...the lab...Hevlaska..."

Komui smiled. "Ah, but I've been working on this in my private work area. It'll let me detect the condition of Innocence without the lab. A portable Innocence scanner!" He grinned foolishly at her. "I just need an exorcist to test it on..."

"Nii-san..." Lenalee's expression was more exasperated than anything else, but he saw the hint of a smile in it. She sighed again. "All right."

"Thank you." He bent down to take her foot gently in one hand. His thumb, the one not covered by the glove, rubbed lightly over the scarred area. He felt an ache in his chest, and swallowed back the pain. "Does it hurt you, still?"

"No. It's all right. It seems to have healed."

He felt like weeping at the brave tone in her voice, but he knew well enough why she was using it. She didn't want to upset him further. So he forced his tears away, bowing his head to keep his expression hidden, and pushed a little bit of lightness into his tone. "All right. Well, hold still then." he laid the glove over her ankle, pressing the stud to make the light glow, and whispered the words in his mind. _Innocence...activate._

It took a definite act of will for him not to flinch as the power awakened, tingling through his blood. But he'd experienced it enough to be moderately familiar with the sensation, and it was nowhere near as powerful as the energy he'd used to forge the new Innocence weapons. He took a deep breath, his eyes seemingly fixed on the small screen embedded in the glove, his mind focusing on the Dark Boots. It was easier than he'd expected. Lenalee was the exorcist closest to him, and therefor the easiest to connect to. He focused his thoughts, letting the information flow through his mind.

The Dark Boots were fused into Lenalee's very blood, the way the Heart was to his. Komui almost winced. Actually, it was an even deeper binding than his. His mind registered that her synchronization wasn't at Point Breaker level yet, but it was certainly well into the ninety percent level. Possibly even one hundred percent. She lacked Allen's tremendous power, or his control, but he suspected that wasn't far behind. The Innocence was a part of her body, a new form of a parasitic type. With the power of his own Innocence, he could even tell how much energy it would use in it's dormant state. He'd never had cause to measure exorcist metabolism rates, but he guessed that hers would go up by at least fifty percent.

He came out of trance aware that his hands were shaking slightly. Then he pulled back, willing his power to settle.

"Nii-san?"

He heard the concern in her voice, and straightened quickly, forcing up another smile, though a slightly sad one. He reached out and laid a hand on her head. "It's all right."

There was nothing he could do to take the Innocence from her. He lacked both knowledge and strength. He wasn't sure it was even possible to begin with. The thought flashed through his mind, wondering if there was a way for the Heart to change the Dark Boots into a form that was incompatible with his sister. But even as he thought it, he was rejecting the thought. He couldn't remove the Innocence to do it, and if he tried while the Dark Boots were still fused to her, then he would kill her. And that, he wold never do.

He shook the thoughts away, seeing the worry for him written on her features. "It's all right." he rubbed her head, then pulled her to his chest for another embrace. "You're all right."

She let him hold her, then pushed away so she could see his face. "The Dark Boots...?"

"Well, they seem to be fused with your system, like Allen's. But they're in good shape. And while I can't tell for certain, I think your synchronization has gone up. So...it's just fine." He ruffled her hair affectionately. "But you should eat more. The Dark Boots as they are now will affect your metabolism. If you're not careful, they will drain your system." He held out the plate of sandwiches he'd put down when he came into the room. "Jerry sent these up to share. You should have some." he smiled, then leaned down to whisper teasingly in her ear. "Otherwise, you'll get too thin."

"Nii-san!" She swiped at him, but through the exasperation, she was smiling again. She sighed. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Yes, yes." He smiled, and handed her the plate, then strolled over to Miranda's side. "Miss Miranda."

A quick check confirmed that her Innocence hadn't suffered any radical changes. Her ability to synchronize had gone up slightly, but it was nowhere near the level of the others. He wasn't surprised. Allen, Kanda and Lenalee had been exorcists for years. Miranda had only been using the Time Record for a few months. The Innocence and the Record he'd placed it in were both undamaged. He smiled, gave her the update, then gave both of them a quick going over with the salve he'd brought. He was gratified that both of them commented it felt good, and the inflammation around the cuts faded even as he watched. After that, he gave Lenalee one last embrace, left a few of the sandwiches, and went to check on the others.

Kanda and Lavi were housed next door. Komui reached for the door just as shouting erupted from the other side. "Stupid rabbit!" He made a face. That was Kanda, clearly in a bad mood.

"Ah...Yuu-chan!" Lavi, in a clearly teasing voice. Komui didn't have to enter to guess what was going on. They were both bored, and Lavi was teasing Kanda again.

"I said don't call me that, you idiot!" Kanda's voice snarled out.

Komui sighed, then twisted the handle. If he didn't go in now, he was likely to have a broken nose when Kanda came storming out. Still, a small smile crossed his face. If they were well enough to cause trouble, then their wounds were healing just fine, and they'd make a full recovery. He'd been worried, after how many times they'd gone flying across Hevlaska's chamber.

He entered to find Kanda pulling on a robe, while Lavi sat perched on his bed, a care-free grin on his face. At his entrance, both youths looked up. Lavi grinned and waved. "Hey! Come to let us out?"

"Not yet, Lavi-kun." He returned the smile, then turned his attention to the other exorcist. "Kanda-kun, did the Head Nurse say you could leave yet?"

"I'm getting out of here!" The young man snarled the words, then pulled the belt on the robe tighter. He glared at Komui, standing between him and the door. "Move, Mister Sister-Complex."

"I can't do that. The nurse will scold me if I do." He smirked. "Besides, if I let you leave now, then I can't give you a present." He'd already planned for this, using one hand to awkwardly hide Mugen behind his back. He smirked. "But if you're good, I'll even give you a sandwich from Jerry." he waved the plate.

Kanda growled. "I don't need it." His hand tightened into a fist from irritation. "I don't need a present either. So move."

"Ah...even if it's this?" Komui's smirk widened, and he pulled the sword from behind his back. "I fixed Mugen, but..." he sidestepped and slipped the blade behind him again as Kanda made an instinctive lunge for it. "You can only have it if you're a good boy." Kanda stared at him, and he winked. "Back to your bed, Kanda-kun."

The younger man stared at him for a moment, then gave a snarl of pure frustration before spinning around and stalking toward the bed. He sat down roughly, pulled one foot up onto the frame, then held out his hand. "Give it to me, you blue-haired bastard."

Well, it was ungracious enough, but at least he was sitting. Komui smiled, then set the sandwiches down and placed the blade into the youth's hand. "All right. Tell me how it feels."

Kanda hefted the blade, then drew it. "This isn't the same sword."

"Of course not. I made that sword years ago. Of course I have better ones now." Komui smirked. "Is the balance right?"

Kanda didn't answer, just hefted the blade, swinging it in shallow arcs, testing it. Komui watched him. Kanda flexed it a few times, then suddenly whirled and swiped in Lavi's direction. "Mugen!"

A glowing wedge of light enveloped the blade, then slashed across the room. Lavi dove off his bed with a startled yelp. "Yuu-chan!"

Kanda settled back, a slightly satisfied expression on his face. He studied the blade a moment more, then placed it back into the sheath.

Komui sighed. "That wasn't nice, Kanda-kun. Now the Nurse will scold you." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "It's satisfactory then?"

"It's fine." Kanda set the blade beside him.

"Good. Now let me see your shoulder." Before the warrior quite had time to pull away, Komui was beside him, pulling away the sleeve to reveal the intricate black design tracing across Kanda's left shoulder, down his arm, back, chest and side. "This is worse than last time. Has it faded at all yet?"

"Some. It's no concern." Kanda looked away, clearly uncomfortable.

"Kanda-kun." Komui sighed as he released the young man, allowing him to re-cover the markings. "You know what this will do to you. When you use that power, Mugen eats your life energy. You won't have your full strength until it vanishes, you know." He let a small smirk touch his face. "I should tell the nurse to keep you in here until then."

"Like hell." Kanda scowled at him.

"Ah, I know, I know. But remember." Komui's smile died away, leaving his expression serious. "You mustn't use that too often, Kanda-kun. It will kill you if you aren't careful. And I've monitored Mugen. It's evolving, and attaching itself more to your life-force. So be careful, okay?"

"I don't need you to tell me that." Kanda scowled, but he didn't try to move from the bed again. After a long moment, he looked away.

"That's the way." Komui grinned again, then ruffled Kanda's hair, jumping back just as the young man took a swipe at him.

"Hoy, Supervisor." Lavi spoke from the other side of the room. "What about my weapon, hey?" He was smiling. "It's not fair if only Yuu-chan gets his back."

Komui met the red-heads smirk with one of his own, then pulled out the hammer and walked over. "Here you go."

Lavi hefted it. "Feels all right." He extended one arm, murmuring his invocation. "Little Hammer, Big Hammer...Grow. Grow. Grow."

With each word, the hammer expanded in size. Lavi grinned, then shrunk it again. "Feels as good as new, Komui."

"Good. Sit still." Komui caught the young man, then pried open his jar of ointment and began to slather it over the wounds. "Kanda doesn't need this, but it'll make you better in no time."

"Komui-san." Lavi struggled a little, but he'd had too many injuries lately, and Komui was stronger than he looked. "Ah...feels strange."

"That's because it works." Komui let a small smile touch his lips. "It doesn't hurt as much now, right?"

Lavi blinked. "Yeah."

"Good." He tapped his nose. "Now then, your Innocence hasn't progressed to the level that Lenalee and Kanda have, but your synchronization has gone up. Be careful how you use it, okay?"

"Yeah. I know." Lavi gave him a carefree smile, then met his eyes. "So...Supervisor...can I have a sandwich?"

Komui smiled back. "Of course. You need to eat and regain your strength."

Lavi took a sandwich. "Have you seen the others yet?"

"I've looked in on Lenalee and Miranda. I'm just going to talk to Allen-kun and Crowley and Johnny." Komui set a couple more sandwiches by Lavi's bedside, then picked up the plate.

"You knew Crow-chan woke up then?" Lavi blinked at him.

"Yep." Komui nodded, then straightened and headed for the door. "You two behave." he shot a grin over his shoulder. "And Kanda-kun...don't break anything." He shut the door quickly on the warrior's curse.

The next room over was much quieter. Komui swallowed as he approached the door. Johnny, Allen and Crowley were inside. They'd been the worst hurt of all his people. For a long moment, he stood, uncertain if he could even find the courage to face them. Then he lifted his free hand and knocked lightly. "I'm coming in." He took another breath, forced a small smile to his face, and opened the door.

All three patients were sitting up, reclining against the pillows. Komui felt his heart trying to break at the sight of them. Johnny had few visible bandages, but the stricken haunted look in his eyes was bad enough. Allen was wrapped from throat to waist, and beyond, with more bandages taped to his face, and his arms wrapped from shoulder to palm. He'd fought long and hard. Komui could still see images of the young man's body, being moved by his Innocence after the wounds had totally crippled him. The nurse had sworn Allen would make a full recovery but still...the memory of the boy's blood on his hands made him want to throw up.

Crowley sat in the furthest bed, an IV still in his arm. Bandages wrapped him as well, from shoulder to waist. Komui knew there were more on his legs, and white gauze striped places on his arms. He'd read the injury report for the man, and couldn't for the life of him understand how Crowley was even alive. Reports indicated the man looked as if he'd been beaten halfway to death, then crushed in a giant spiked vise, then shredded. Still, he didn't much care how the miracle had occurred. Crowley was alive. That was enough.

"Komui Supervisor." Allen greeted him politely, and Komui realized he was standing in the doorway, staring at them like an idiot. He made an effort to collect himself.

"Hey, Allen-kun." He moved over, and set what was left of the plate of sandwiches between his two exorcists. "I came to check on you. Jerry sent some sandwiches, so eat up while I look at Johnny, okay?" He left the plate. Allen smiled, and reached for a sandwich with an enthusiasm that proved he was recovering.

Komui turned and made his way to Johnny's bed. "Hey, Johnny."

"Supervisor." The young man managed a weak, watery smile for him, but the eyes were damp, and he knew the slightest little thing could push Johnny to tears.

"Yes, yes." Komui held up the pot of ointment he'd brought. "I brought something new to tend your injuries." He gently brushed the blankets back. "I've already tested it on the others, so there's no need to worry." He smiled lightly. "I even gave some to Lenalee."

Johnny looked away. "There are others who need this. Allen-kun..."

"I have plenty, don't worry. But I need you back. If I don't do something, Reever-san will scold me for neglecting the paperwork again." He smirked, and was relieved to see Johnny smile weakly.

Working carefully, he undid the side zippers holding the legs of the hospital pants together. These were a special type he'd had made specifically for leg injuries. They could be unzipped nearly to the hip, to prevent embarrassing the wearer. He made use of that. He lightly removed Johnny's bandages and began to smooth the ointment into the wounds. He kept his touch gentle, reassuring, the way he often had with Lenalee when she was younger.

Under his careful ministrations, Johnny gradually relaxed. "Thank you, Supervisor." The hands clenched in the bed sheet relaxed. "That feels good."

"I told you, didn't I?" He knelt to tend the last cuts, and the blue-black bruises were Johnny had been seized by the akuma. "There." He re-wrapped the bandages, then closed the pants and gently swung Johnny's legs back onto the bed. "You'll be good as new in no time."

"Thank you, Supervisor." Johnny looked away, but not before Komui caught the start of fresh tears on his face. He didn't have to be a mind reader to know what the young man was thinking of. Like him, Johnny saw all too clearly the faces of the victims, and one in particular. He felt his heart breaking, and wished with all his soul that there was something, anything, that he could do. But if the Heart held the power to heal, he didn't know it yet. And he wasn't sure there was any power in the world that could mend such a broken heart. He laid a hand on Johnny's shoulder, offering silent comfort for a moment, then left his handkerchief in the young man's hand.

Allen's face was solemn and pale when Komui reached him. His gaze was on Johnny, and there was no humor in his eyes. He met Komui's gaze. "Komui-san..."

"Shh. You did what you could, Allen-kun." Komui offered him a tight, proud smile, tinged with sadness, then leaned forward to lay a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You did very well indeed, Allen-kun. Now, you'll just have to let me do my best for you. All right?" He reached into a pocket and pulled out the glove. "Sit still."

"Komui-san..." Allen was eying his glove with undisguised worry. It wasn't surprising, given how often he'd experimented on the boy.

"This is just to check on your Innocence, Allen-kun. Don't worry. I tested it on Lavi-kun, and he's fine. Kanda too." He smiled, then laid his hand on the young man's arm, activating his own powers.

What he found didn't surprise him, though it did concern him a little. Allen's bond to his Innocence was higher even than Lenalee's. Of course, he was already a Point Breaker, an exorcist who had gone beyond the normal 100 percent activation. And the Crown Clown was levels beyond his original Cross Gray-man. But he'd gotten the reports from Bak Chan, and the level of linkage now was beyond even that. It was hard to tell where Allen began and the Innocence ended.

Cautiously, Komui extended his read, probing the connection between the two. Then, without warning, his own power touched something that made him want to gag. He recognized it at once. Allen's curse. The brand of the pentagram that marked his face, that gave his left eye the ability to see demons and their true form. That too had grown stronger. Komui couldn't help flinching at it and withdrew quickly. He wasn't sure his current level of synchronization was strong enough to withstand the contact.

"Komui-san?" Allen was looking at him with concern, and he knew he'd startled the young man.

He forced a smile to his face, and tried to ignore the cold sweat on his brow. "Ah, it's nothing, Allen-kun." He looked at his gloved hand. "I just got a little shock, that's all." He reached out his free hand and ruffled the young man's hair affectionately. "You're doing well." He slipped the glove off, and picked up the salve. "Now then, let's tend those wounds of yours, shall we?"

It took longer to tend to Allen's wounds than it had any of the others. The young man insisted he didn't need any treatment to his left arm, but Komui salved it anyway. His power was still working, and he smoothed the ointment on with his own wounded hand, letting the bloody bandage act as his medium. Allen was right, there wasn't much damage done to the Innocence housed in his left hand. Still, it was the work of a few moments to tend to what _had_ been done. He set everything he could to rights, then settled the young man back into bed. "There. Take care of yourself." He eyed the sandwich plate, only a few had been eaten. "Help yourself to the sandwiches. I'll have Jerry send up some more food later."

Allen smiled and took another sandwich from the plate. "Thank you, Komui-san."

Komui felt a small, sad smile tug his face. "Thank you, Allen-kun." he watched the boy a moment, then turned to the final figure sitting before him.

Crowley still hadn't turned to face him, and there was no evidence that he'd touched the food, though he had to be hungry. He was still healing, and his metabolism was similar to Allen's. But even with his expression obscured, Komui knew enough to see the pain and shame written into his posture and the lines of his back.

He stepped over, around to where he could see the vampire exorcists expression. "Now then, let's have a look at you, Crowley-kun."

Crowley raised his eyes, and there were tears on his face. "Supervisor..."

He knew then what the problem was, and laid his hand over the other man's. "Allen-kun told you."

Crowley's hand fisted in the sheets, more tears of shame spilling over his thin cheeks. "Yes." His head bowed. "We were attacked by a Noah, and the Order was invaded by a level four akuma, and everyone was nearly killed. And I...I slept through it all." He winced, biting his own lip, tears streaming down his face. "I'm worthless. Such a pathetic exorcist." A tortured, self-deprecating smile touched his face. "I couldn't even help my comrades while they gave up their lives. And the scientists..." His eyes came to the bandage on Komui's hand. "Even you...Supervisor. I...am not worthy to be called a comrade. I..."

"Enough." Komui tightened his hand on the other man's, stopping the flow of words. "This wound isn't from an Akuma." He met Crowley's eyes and gave him a small smile. "I just cut myself while repairing Kanda-kun's sword."

The hand in the sheets tightened. "Kanda...he fought..even without his Innocence. And I..."

"Shhh." Komui tightened his grip. He didn't want to see one of his people torturing himself like this. "I didn't fight either, you know." He held the startled brown eyes, and a self-deprecating smile of his own washed across his face. "So many people...died for me. So many Finders...they gave their lives so I could live, so I could _run_." The bitterness of that memory washed through his words. "I...may be even more worthless than you, Crowley-kun."

"Supervisor..." Crowley was clearly surprised.

Komui bowed his head, bitterness still tainting his features. "I couldn't fight. I can never fight, Crowley-kun. You...you faced the Noah, and stopped them. Allen-kun and the others told me how you took on a _pair_ of Noah, by yourself, to buy them time and get them out. I know the wounds you carry. Even if you had wakened...I could not have let you fight. It would have killed you and I...I can't sacrifice you now." His hand clenched tighter on the one he held. "Do you understand, Crowley-kun?" He looked up into the startled gaze. "I...cannot even do so much. But...I can't give up either. If I allow myself to believe these efforts are worthless, then I assume there was no point to the lives that were given for mine. Because someone values my life highly enough to protect it, I know I am _never_ worthless. It's even more true for you."

"Supervisor..." There were tears streaking Crowley's face once again, but this time his eyes held hope, and relief. Komui took a deep breath. The words had cost him, but just seeing his exorcist recover some of his spirits was enough.

He brought a slightly less bitter smile to his face. "Well, let's get a look at your Innocence, shall we?" He put his glove on, and touched it to Crowley's jaw. He nearly staggered as the information touched him.

Crowley's strength was on par with Lenalee's and nearly to Allen's. It should have been impossible. He'd been using his Innocence less than a year. Aside from Chaoji, he was the newest exorcist the Order had. Even Miranda had seniority, and she'd had more training. Granted, he'd been in several fights, but the level of synchronization was higher than could possibly be expected, and there were signs of evolution in him as well. He frowned.

Crowley saw the frown and his eyes widened. "There's something wrong, isn't there? I knew it. I knew...I..."

"No. There's nothing wrong." Komui touched his shoulder lightly. "It's all right. You've improved quite a bit. I was just wondering...did anything strange happen to your Innocence in the battle?"

Crowley frowned and his eyes went distant. "The Noah...they...they caught me. They were very strong. And I ran low on Akuma blood. They caught me, and they..." His hand started to tremble.

Komui took his hand gently. "It's all right. Take your time."

"They crushed me." Crowley's jaw was trembling too. "They locked me in a spiked Iron casket...only, it wasn't a casket. There wasn't any room. It was a vise. And they...they stuck me in, and shut it."

Komui's stomach lurched, remembering the injury report. But he said nothing, letting the exorcist continue to speak.

"They...I tried to get out, but they slammed it tighter. And then...I was..." He blushed. "I thought...I heard Eliade. And then...I was looking at my body, and I was...all the blood I had lost."

Komui's eyes widened. "You were...blood?"

"Yes. And I fought them, took the demon blood they'd stolen from me. And I won...and I was looking at my body..." His hands were trembling worse now, and Komui gathered the nearer one into a comforting grip. "And then...I was...I was back, and I couldn't move. Everything went dark, and I thought I heard Eliade again. That's all I remember."

"I see." The transfer of consciousness to blood...it sounded like Lenalee's activation, but she'd remained in her body. He remembered Allen, the Crown Clown moving him as he fought the Akuma Four. So close to the edge of life and death that the movements had been entirely connected. Crowley's power lay in his blood. Perhaps it was more like Allen's after all. But that meant that if Crowley wasn't a Point Breaker yet, he would be soon. He frowned. He'd have to compare his readings with Allen and his readings on Crowley, or perhaps ask Hevlaska if she knew.

"Supervisor?" He became aware that the vampire exorcist was staring at him, fear written all over the pale, thin features.

"It's okay. Actually, you aren't alone. Allen-kun and Lenalee have had similar experiences." He smiled reassuringly at the man. "It means your synchronization is excellent, Crowley-kun." He patted the man's hand. "When you're recovered, we'll see if we can find a way to do that without nearly killing you first. It would be much better if you could control such an ability."

"Of course." Crowley nodded, looking slightly nervous. "I'll do my best."

"I know. And we'll help you." He patted the man's hand again, then pulled out his jar. "So then, let's get you patched up, okay?" He smiled brightly. There wasn't any heart in it, but it was enough for the wounded man before him.

Re-bandaging Crowley's wounds wasn't too difficult, though the other man was inclined to flinch and apologize frequently. Komui simply shook his head, laughing quietly, teasing gently, and offering forgiveness as needed. The cuts on Crowley's face gave him all the excuse he needed to slip his power into the man's jaw and deal with the slight damage to the Innocence there. By the time he was done, Crowley had relaxed. Komui smiled, directed his attention to what was left of the plate of sandwiches, then quietly excused himself. Once outside the door, he sighed and leaned back against the wall. His stomach was growling again.

He sighed again, and held up his hand, thinking of all he'd learned. He could mend Innocence weapons. In the case of parasitic weapons, especially the highly evolved ones, he could heal their bearers to some extent. That was good news. He could manipulate and study Innocence. That would make tending his exorcists easier both for him and them.

His mind went back to Crowley's revelation, and what he'd seen in the others. He had a possible Point Breaker, Lenalee's new Innocence form, and the rapidly evolving powers of Kanda's blade. He had himself and Chaoji to train, and at least one of those two had to be done secretly. There was no telling how far his power would really go. And there were plenty of new manifestations of powers to keep him busy with analysis for a while. He sighed again, then headed for the kitchen to see if he could scrounge some more coffee and a snack. He was hungry, and there was a lot of work to be done.


	4. Chapter 4: Repairs and Revelations

**Chapter Four: Repairs, Reports and Revelations**

Back in the dining hall, Komui managed to beg another sandwich, plus a cup of fresh coffee, from Jerry. To the other man's concerned question, he replied that he'd let Allen and the others have all the sandwiches, and so he was still hungry. Jerry accepted the explanation readily enough, but...Komui sighed, and made a mental note to look for an alternative. He knew Jerry had an assistant in the kitchen, and that might make it possible for him to alternate who he begged food from. That would help. He also knew that many of the scientists, especially the ones working triple time, had taken the opportunity to snitch midnight snacks periodically. He had no idea if they'd gotten their food from one of the staff, or taken it out of the pantry directly, but it was certainly worth looking into. He'd long suspected that Jerry left snacks where they could be accessed when he was away or asleep. The man was too proud of his position as the food provider not to do so.

He was finishing the last of his coffee when the door slammed open, and Reever came stalking in. "Komui!"

He just managed to avoid either spilling or choking on the coffee, then mustered up a weak smile as he lifted his hand in greeting. "Reever-san!"

"You jerk!" Reever stormed over, seized his collar, and shook him. Komui yelped as the coffee splashed his hand. "Where have you been? You're the Supervisor! I've got stacks of paperwork and analysis reports five feet high on your desk already, we need you to figure out what to do with the Fifth Lab, and the Science Division is in chaos. Hevlaska's asking for you too. And you're down here drinking coffee! Geez." With a sigh of disgust, the other man let him go. "Honestly, I give you one day..."

"I know. I know. But really, Reever-san...I have been working." Komui winced and put down his cup, nursing his burned hand. The coffee had cooled enough that it wasn't going to blister, but it stung.

"On what? I haven't seen you in the lab or your office all day, Supervisor." Reever sighed.

"Ah, I was down in my lab." Komui grinned, watching Reever's eyes widen. He stuck his hand in his pocket. "I've repaired Kanda and Lavi's Innocence devices, and I've been to see our exorcists this afternoon."

"You repaired the weapons?" Reever raised an eyebrow. "Without the help of the lab?"

"I did." Komui nodded. "It wasn't very difficult, I just had to transfer them to new housing. But they're both rather basic weapon shapes. Plus, I developed this!" He pulled out his glove and flourished it. "It allows me to interact directly with the Innocence, and take readings from it without Hevlaska's help. Unfortunately...it still needs a bit of work. And I've only got the one." He grinned again and threw an arm over Reever's shoulders, pulling him close in a mock conspiratorial manner. "If you're nice, I'll give you the next one, and you can play with those Innocence experiments you're curious about."

Reever snorted. "I've got enough work right now." He paused. "You've gone to see the kids in the infirmary?" His voice dropped a little. "I haven't been by to see them today."

He heard the unspoken question in his second in command's voice. "Lenalee is well, as is Miranda. Lavi and Kanda are recovering well. Johnny...he's a little better I think. Ah, and Allen-kun is doing well." He turned partially, to the dark-haired chef who was standing unobtrusively a few feet away. "Allen-kun said to thank you for the sandwiches, and hopes you'll send more up soon."

Jerry grinned. "Sure thing, Supervisor." He bustled away toward the kitchen and seconds later Komui heard banging pots, no doubt signaling the beginning of a cooking spree.

Reever was still standing, looking away from him. "Crowley?"

"Awake, and recovering. He has been told." Komui swallowed, leaning against a table slightly, at the memory of the wounds that conversation had set to bleeding. "I spoke with him."

Reever looked at him. "I told you, Lenalee and Allen..."

"They did tell him. But..there are some things that must be heard more than once. Besides, he was concerned about being useless. I..." Komui's words faltered. "It's only fair he knows..."

"You aren't useless." Reever grabbed his shoulder, answering the pain he hadn't been able to keep from his voice. "You're our Supervisor. You may not have fought, but you were the one who issued the evacuation. You distracted that thing. You tried to save the Innocence, and Hevlaska. You organized the combat with the Noah, and sent Marie and Miranda and the Marshalls to us. If you hadn't, we'd have died, including Allen and Bookman." The tightness of the firm grip on his shoulder startled him into looking up. "You're a pain in the ass, and a slacker, and sometimes a lunatic, but you aren't useless."

"Thank you, Reever-kun." Komui felt relieved, and grateful for the other man's words. Despite what he'd said to Crowley, he still felt despair and self-disgust at how he had left so many to die for him. Even knowing they had volunteered, and the necessity of it.

He felt his captain's eyes watching him with concern, and forced his mind to something else. "Ah, that reminds me, I've something else for you, Reever-san." He pulled the nearly empty jar of salve from his pocket. "Here. This is something I developed. It will help you heal."

Reever blinked, sudden concern of a different sort in his eyes. "Another of your mystery concoctions? No offense, but I'm sure I'm fine, Supervisor."

Komui grinned. "Ah, ah, come on. You need to take advantage of these things. I promise you'll feel better in no time, Reever-san." He swiped a small glob off the rim, and advanced on the other man, still grinning. "Come on, it won't hurt."

"That's what you said about the last Komurin. The one with the medical unit." Reever backed away. "Komui..."

"Ah, but I know this is safe. I've even tested it on Allen-kun and Crowley-kun." He smirked.

"You what?" Reever froze, and the split second stop was just enough for Komui to dart forward and smear the salve across the cut on his cheekbone.

Reever blinked. "That..." He reached up to touch the bruised, slashed area with a cautious hand. "That...it doesn't hurt." He prodded it a little more forcefully, winced slightly. "A little sore, but it...doesn't hurt as much as it did."

"I told you so." Komui smiled. "Didn't you hear me say I tested it on Allen-kun, and Lenalee?"

"You said Allen and Crowley." Reever glared at him.

"Ah, well it was everyone in their section of the infirmary." He kept the grin on his face, enjoying the exasperation on Reever's. It was, in his mind, far better than the weary despair he'd seen that morning.

"Whatever." Reever huffed. "I hope you made a lot more of it then. If it's this effective, and with minimal side effects...I don't know of a person in the building who couldn't use a little. Nursing staff would be glad to have it."

"True. This is the last of it. But I have records of the formula, and I'm sure we can set someone on it. Maybe one of Bak's men. We have an ARK connection to them that hasn't been released, and Bak is still in our infirmary. I'm sure I can convince them to help out."

Reever snorted. "If you'd been in your office, or the labs, you'd know they've called at least half a dozen times offering assistance. I keep telling them you'll get back to them, but they're worried about their supervisor, and anxious to help."

"That's good. We'll get one of their lab techs on production of this right away." Komui ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. "What else?"

Reever frowned. "Take your pick. We've cleared the main area of rubble, but we're still doing clean-up and trying to figure out how to work repairs in Lab Five, the surrounding area, and the elevator. Plus, everywhere else along the path that damn Akuma took." He shook his head. "Of course, there's also paperwork. Supply requisitions, damage reports, official inquiries...it's a mess." he shook his head again. "There's even a suggestion that we abandon the Tower, move somewhere else." He met Komui's eyes, both men sharing an identical grimace at the thought of moving.

He knew where he should be, logically. The paperwork wasn't going to do itself, and it was his signature they needed. No matter that Reever was a talented man, and a more than competent second. With a disaster of this magnitude, the Grand Marshalls, the church and the supervising council weren't going to accept any explanations but his. Perhaps not even his. He supposed his second could forge his signature, but he had a feeling it wouldn't happen. Reever knew the facts as well as he did. Something like this...it had to be him. He wasn't going to put his second in command on the line.

Still...he shook his head. The paperwork would wait. A late night and a pot of coffee would aid with that, later. Plus, he'd had plenty of sleep the night before. He could handle even an all nighter. Perhaps two, if he pushed it. There was time enough. He smiled. "Well then, let's get down to the labs." He smirked. "I'm sure my building skills can come in handy."

Reever moved to catch up with him. "The paperwork."

Komui shrugged, flicking his fingers in a dismissive gesture. "Later."

Reever scowled. "Supervisor...the higher-ups..."

"Will wait." Komui let his voice drop. "Right now, there are people who need me. Everyone is working very hard with the repairs and the plans for potential moving. I've been away long enough."

Reever studied him a moment, then nodded, a rare smile breaking across his face. "Sure thing, Supervisor. Just don't think you'll get out of those reports forever."

"Of course not. I'm only delaying them a bit." Komui grinned, and the two of them headed toward the lab sections.

The labs were a mess, full of busy workers. All Finders that were still mobile were working, separating debris from what was remotely salvageable. All the scientists were working as well, calling out instructions, running inventory lists and schematics against recovered items or parts. He spotted Chaoji to one side, and moved over to speak to him. "Chaoji-kun."

The newest exorcist jumped, then turned with wide eyes and a smile. "Supervisor. Komui-san!"

"It's good to see you up and around." Komui grinned. "Helping out?"

"Yeah." Chaoji smiled, and held up his arm, with it's glowing green bracelets. "Master Tiedoll said I should practice my activations. And since it increases my strength...I thought I could use it to help, here. Moving the debris, I mean." He flushed, mingled embarrassment and happiness at being able to help.

Komui smiled back reassuringly. "Ah, well that's good." A thought hit him, and he sighed. "Of course...we still haven't done your evaluation yet, have we? You were in the infirmary, and then all this..." His hand gestured. "You'll still need a full work-up, and an examination of your Innocence by Hevlaska." He took the young man's arm, then craned his neck around to his section chief. "Reever-san, I'm taking Chaoji down for his examination. We don't want him to overdo it because he's unaware of his own limits, after all."

"Right." Reever nodded. "Go ahead. But if you're not back in an hour, I'm calling Hevlaska. And if you're not there...I'll tell Lenalee to withhold your coffee." He smirked. "I might even tell Lavi and Kanda and Allen-kun to distract her, so she doesn't visit you as much."

Komui winced. "Reever-san...that's terribly unfair." He was smiling, just a little, though. He knew his section chief wouldn't do anything like that, and that Lenalee wouldn't have gone along with it if he'd tried. But it was the perfect threat to level at him, when everyone in the building knew of the bond between the two siblings. He met his second's gaze, then fished out the almost-empty jar of healing balm and tossed it to him. "While I'm busy, get that to the team in the Asian branch. When I get back, I'll see what we need to do on the structural repairs."

"Understood. Although...you'd probably do better on the elevator repair team. It's more in your field." Reever nodded toward the wall. "Lab three. They've brought all the pieces up from Hevlaska's chamber by now."

Komui studied him a moment, then nodded. Then he turned, tightened his grip on Chaoji's arm, and smiled. "Come on then, Chaoji-kun. Let's see how you're doing."

The examination didn't take very long at all. Chaoji was in excellent condition, bruises and scrapes aside, and his Innocence was undamaged. Hevlaska registered him at a sixty-five percent synchronization. Considering he'd only had his Innocence a little more than a week, and the circumstances under which he'd acquired it, that was almost better than Komui expected. And seeing that Marshall Tiedoll had already taken over the young man's training, he didn't feel the need to add any cautions. Tiedoll was a bit eccentric, but he was a good teacher and mentor for a young exorcist.

After they'd measured synchronization, Komui led the young man back up to the lab. "Just one more thing to take care of, and then you'll be all free to go." He smiled, and gestured Chaoji to his patient's chair.

"Supervisor?" Chaoji blinked. "I thought you said my Innocence was fine."

"It is, it is." Komui gestured, an offhand flick of the wrist as he hunted around his toolbox. "But every Innocence needs a proper housing, you know. It's too dangerous to leave them like that." He pointed to the softly glowing bracelets. "We'll have to do something about that." He pulled out the appropriate tools, leaving the drill, since this was finer work, and turned back. Chaoji was still staring at him. He moved forward, caught the young man's wrist, studying the linked bracelets speculatively. "So then, have you thought at all about what form you'd like to house your Innocence in? Given it's qualities, and it's current form, I suppose wristbands are a good option. I've actually obtained a rather wide selection, somewhere around here..." He started to turn away, to look in another cabinet, when Chaoji spoke softly.

"I want to keep them like this."

"Hmmm?" Komui looked up, startled out of his thoughts.

Chaoji was studying the bracelet on his wrist. The expression in his eyes was one of mingled consideration, reverence, and grief. Then he met Komui's eyes, and hugged his arm to himself. "I want to keep them like this, Supervisor."

Komui raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's certainly portable enough, and quite suitable for the use you have for them. But we still need to encase your Innocence in something, for protection." He moved forward, laid a finger gently on the Innocence, letting his senses align with it. There was a whisper in his mind, a tingle in his blood, that told him the Heart was active, on a very low level. But at the moment, he was more interested in his own instincts. "I'd thought perhaps a pair of wrist guards, for archers or sailors."

"No!" Chaoji jerked back. "I want...I want it like this! It has to stay the way it is..." His voice dropped. "The way...she gave it to me..."

"All right. I won't change it." Komui pulled his hand away, lifting it palm upward in a gesture of surrender. "Just a moment."

He turned back to his workstation, pulling out a measure, and some rubbing paper, and a few other tools, including his metal working equipment. Then he went back. "Here. Let me see." He took Chaoji's hand, pulled it down to the flat arm of the chair, and began working. He needed precise measurements, and he'd noted the designs on the bracelets, lovely but intricate. And given the state of the Innocence, it took a delicate touch to transfer the designs to the rubbing paper.

Chaoji watched. "Supervisor."

Komui smiled. "I'm just taking some measurements. If you want it exactly like the bracelets, then I will do so. I just need to record the exact measurements and designs. And then we'll make a set of these, and transfer your Innocence into them. Shouldn't take long." he smiled again, trying to reassure the young man.

He felt Chaoji relax, though he suspected the other man was still wary of him. He worked for a few more moments, feeling the slight tension in the exorcists arm, then decided to indulge his curiosity and distract his patient at the same time. He spoke softly. "She?"

Chaoji started. "Supervisor?"

Komui shrugged, keeping his eyes on his work. "You said 'she' gave them to you. I know you worked on a boat, run by civilian supporters of our Order. I didn't know anyone working for us had Innocence. I was curious."

"She...she didn't. Miss Anita-san...she wasn't an Exorcist. But she wished us well. And she...she gave her life..." Chaoji's voice was trembling. "I think...her spirit sent me the Innocence, made me compatible, so I could continue to protect her memory, and the things she gave her life for."

Komui winced, and bit his lip. He hadn't meant to bring up painful memories, only to distract the young man from the work he was doing. He swallowed back the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry, Chaoji-kun." His voice was soft, regretful.

There was silence between them. Komui finished his measurements, then studied the young man for a moment. "Hmmm...they seem to tend towards a silver color when they're not activated. But silver isn't quite your color, Chaoji-kun. Perhaps a bronze alloy or something like that?"

"No. I want them to stay the same color." Chaoji met his eyes.

"I see. Well, pure silver won't hold up to your daily activities, not even in training." Komui tapped his lip, then nodded. "Sterling, or a lightweight alloy, I think." He went to a cabinet, pulling down several lengths of a lightweight silvery metal. As scientists, he and his team spent plenty of time working on various metals and alloys they could use for building, and weaponry. He found one that suited him, and withdrew an amount. He tossed it into a melting pot and set it in the furnace, and settled down to keep an eye on it. He wanted the metal soft enough to be easily malleable, but not molten. Flexible was more what he was looking for. After a moment, he went to the storage cabinets and withdrew three leather gloves. He handed one to Chaoji. "Put this on, please. On your Innocence arm."

Chaoji complied, but Komui could see the confusion in his eyes. "Ah...Supervisor..."

Komui smiled at the shyness in the young man's tone. "I'm going to heat some alloy, and then I'm going to shape it around the Innocence on your wrist. But I don't want to burn you, Chaoji-kun."

"Okay. But...didn't Captain Reever say..." Chaoji blushed. "I thought we had to be back in an hour."

Komui considered. "Ah...he'll understand. But I'll call up anyway." He pulled his headset out of his pocket, and clipped it into place. "Reever-san."

_"__Oi.__You__ about __done?__" _Reever's voice was sharp, but not harsh.

"Ah. Well, it may take longer than expected. I've decided to go ahead and fit Chaoji-kun's weapon. He's very adamant about the form he wants it to take. It's fairly simple, so...I'll take care of that."

_"__Komui...you__ bastard...__" _The words were half-hearted, no real heat in them. _"__How__ long?__"_

"Another hour or two. Longer if I need help, but I'll bring him to you if I do. But I think I have the equipment here." Komui settled against the wall, his eyes on the metal in the melting pot. It was visibly hotter, and looked like it might be getting close to the proper temperature for what he wanted.

_"__Fine.__But __you're __still __not__ getting __out__ of __repair __duty.__Or __your __paperwork.__"_ The connection clicked off.

Komui chuckled, and pulled on his own heat-resistant gloves, then leaned over to check the temperature of the metal. He picked up a piece gingerly. It was nearly red hot, almost burning through his gloves. But it was almost exactly the malleability he wanted. He frowned, then motioned to his patient. "Over here, please."

Chaoji moved over to stand beside him. As he settled the young man, he noted the brooding expression on his countenance. Not concern for the procedure, but something else. Komui frowned for a moment, wondering how to best approach the matter. Then he fished one of the heated metal lengths out of the pot and withdrew a hammer from his belt. Carefully, lightly, he began to hammer the metal into the thickness he desired, repeatedly returning it to the pot while he chose another length and repeated the process.

A quick glance revealed the exorcist was still lost in his thoughts, chewing his lower lip slightly in unhappiness. Komui watched a moment, then turned his eyes back to his work and spoke softly. "Something's on your mind, Chaoji-kun?"

Chaoji started. "Supervisor..."

Komui let a small, slightly smug smile slip onto his face. "It's not hard to tell you're upset, Chaoji-kun. Are you going to tell me why?" He let the smirk widen. "Or should I ask Lavi or Kanda?"

"No." Chaoji blushed. "That's not necessary. It's just..." He swallowed hard.

"Yes?" Komui deliberately dropped his voice, falling into the tones he used when he was trying to comfort or explain something to Lenalee, or the others. Gentle, questioning, persuasive.

"Allen-san..." Chaoji stopped, then spoke again, clearly wrestling with himself, and the words he spoke. "Allen-san is a great exorcist. Miss Anita thought highly of him. And he...he saved everyone on the ARK, and a few days ago. But Allen-san..." He paused again, his free hand clenching into a fist as his shoulders tightened. "On the ARK, Allen-san also saved a Noah. He helped him, even though he'd knocked him unconscious. Even though he was the enemy. And I...I still can't forgive him for that. For him to betray his position as an exorcist...to betray the trust Miss Anita had in him...I don't know what to think."

It took all the self control Komui had not to drop the metal he was working with when he heard Chaoji's report. None of the others had mentioned Allen _helping_ a Noah. He considered what it would have meant for the young man, already in so much trouble, if that news had gotten out. He was suddenly somewhat relieved that Tiedoll had kept rein on the young man, and that Chaoji had spoken to him about it. But...he also understood the young man's confusion. He chewed his lip absently, looking for an appropriate answer to the dilemma.

He realized he'd gotten the metal to the desired thickness. Komui frowned, then took Chaoji's arm and drew it to where he could work comfortably. First, he formed two circles around the wrists, mirroring the Innocence bracelets. They were slightly thinner than the actual bracelets. As he worked, shaping the metal, an answer to Chaoji's confusion came to mind. He focused for a moment on smoothing the metal, then spoke softly. "Chaoji-kun, have you seen Allen-kun's eye?"

He felt the young man stir in his grip, clearly puzzled. "His eye?"

"Yes. The one with the red markings." Komui caught his tongue between his teeth for a moment as he pressured and bent the metal into shape.

"Of course." Chaoji sounded confused, and Komui didn't blame him. Allen's eye had confused him too, at first. Until Allen had told him what it was, how he'd received it, and the peculiar power it held. And that...that had horrified him, almost made him sick to his stomach.

He thought a moment, choosing his words, then spoke softly. "Allen-kun's eye...do you know what it does?" He heard the slightly confused 'no' and spoke again. "With that eye...Allen sees the souls of the akuma. The souls that have been trapped, imprisoned and transformed by the Earl's magic. He can see their suffering, their anger, all their pain. He can hear the cries that no one else can hear."

Chaoji stiffened. "Supervisor..."

"Ahh...I'm not done yet." Komui selected a thinner piece of metal, thin as paper, and began pressing it gently into the engraved surface of the Innocence bracelet, forming the impression in the metal. "As I was saying...Allen-kun's connection to the akuma is different than most. He told me once...he is both savior and destroyer. But...it has always set him apart. Allen-kun is...in some ways, very alone." He paused, then spoke softly. "Allen-kun is the only one who can raise the ARK. But that power acts upon him to bind him to the Noah, just as his eye does to the akuma. Perhaps...he must carry that now as well."

He could feel Chaoji's tension, but the silence at least suggested the young man was considering his words. Then Chaoji spoke. "But...Miss Anita and the others...they were his friends. How could he just ignore that?"

"I don't think he did." Komui spoke softly. He hesitated, knowing that the words on the tip of his tongue weren't really his to disclose. But still, if it would help dispel the discord between his exorcists... "Want me to tell you a secret, about Allen-kun?" He looked up with a small smile on his face.

Chaoji blinked. "Supervisor..."

"Ah-ah." Komui laid a gentle finger across his lips. "This is a special secret. It doesn't leave this room, okay?" He held Chaoji's eyes in a conspiratorial grin.

Chaoji nodded uncertainly. Komui turned back to his work. He had four half-circles of metal. Carefully, he heated them all, along with the impressions he'd made. Then he withdrew them, and began to press the engraved and the solid metal together. As he worked, he spoke softly. "Allen-kun doesn't discount the sacrifice. He holds it very dear. In fact...did you know? The first akuma Allen ever encountered and killed was his own Father? By his own hand?" He felt Chaoji stiffen in shock, and continued softly. "I heard it from Allen's Master, Marshall Cross. I also know that Allen's first fight as an exorcist-in-training was against his best friend. A friend who summoned the Millennium Earl for his sister. I'm sure Allen-kun didn't want to do it. But he told me once..." Komui paused a moment, making sure he had everything aligned properly. "He told me, and he told the Asian Branch head, that he had to love both demon and victim, opponent and friend equally, or it would destroy him." The smile that twisted his lips was more of sadness than anything else.

He heated the metal again, bonding the two sections for each half-circle. Then he turned to Chaoji, and slipped the first half circle into place around his wrist, careful to avoid the skin. The second he pressed against the first, mirroring the Innocence configuration just below it on Chaoji's arm. He held it together as the metal set and cooled, and spoke again. "Do you understand now, Chaoji-kun? I'm certain Allen meant no disrespect to the sacrifice your friends made."

The metal had cooled enough for him to let go with one hand. He did, reaching for the bottle of tempering oil he'd set aside for just that purpose. "Arm over here, please." He poured the cooler liquid gently over Chaoji's arm, smiling reassuringly as Chaoji flinched at the hiss of steam. "There we go. That's the first half." He turned back to get the other two half-circles.

The second part was easier than the first. He didn't have to be as careful about touching Chaoji's arm. As the steam of the second cooling process hissed around them, Chaoji spoke softly. "Supervisor...Allen-san...what you said..."

"Is true. But...do you understand, what it means to Allen-kun?" Komui spoke softly without looking up. He really did need to pay attention to his work. But he knew that Chaoji needed to sort this out. After all, there might be a time when he had to be Allen's partner. It was dangerous to have a partner you didn't trust. Or that you were angry with, or hated.

"I don't know." Chaoji's face was tight in the light of the lab, and he was chewing his lip in agitation. "It's just..."

"It's difficult, I know." Komui nodded. "It's hard, to lose someone you love, or to think that someone you trust has betrayed you. But...it's not always what it looks like."

Silence fell between them, Chaoji thinking on his words, Komui focused on his task, on making sure he'd done it right. The bracelets were rather crude efforts, but they were as close as he could come to what Chaoji wanted, at least on this short notice. And he wasn't a metal-smith by trade, nor a jewelry maker. But even as he worked with the cooling metal, making sure he'd done the best he could, his mind was turning things over. His own words echoing back at him.

_It's not always what it looks like._ He knew that truth better than anyone. How many times had he driven his team to annoyance, shouting, cursing and even blows, with his seemingly thoughtless actions? He knew well enough, the art of deception and masking one thing behind another. Allen was far more blunt, far more straightforward. He didn't like either lies or deceptions, and was notoriously bad at them, in most instances. But...that was what made the misdirection he chose to engage in that much more subtle. And if there was something going on that he didn't know about the young exorcist, he'd best ask about it, see if he could get a heads-up. Not that he suspected Allen of betrayal. But the youth bore far too many burdens already, and was all too willing to carry them alone. That he would prevent if he could.

Then, of course, there was the role he was already beginning to settle into. He'd had cause to hide things before, but never a secret so great as this. The building of a Komurin, or the plans he set in motion whenever the strain of battle became too much for his people. Little things to irritate them into forgetting their grief, for a few moments. Foolish masks, or stern ones, that hid his own anguish. That allowed him to be their Supervisor, whether they followed his leadership, or cursed him for being a jerk and an idiot. But...the mask he wore to hide his Innocence would have to be the best he had ever formed, and it would have to stay in place, constantly. He couldn't afford for Lenalee or Reever to see through him this time, as they saw through his other masks. He would have to fool them, fool Allen, fool the Marshalls and even Hevlaska. A part of him went cold at the thought of such massive deception, even colder at the thought of what would happen if this mask were ever broken.

"Supervisor?" Chaoji's hesitant question roused him from his thoughts.

"Ahh...sorry. Just thinking about things while we wait for the metal to finish setting." He offered the young exorcist a half-smile, and a look of kindness. He glanced at the ring around Chaoji's arm, then pulled off a glove and tapped it with the knuckles of his hand. Warm, but not hot enough to burn him. "It's cool enough. Wait a moment, and we'll bond your Innocence to it." He rose, moving over to another of his large cabinets.

They had devices, of course, that they used to bond Innocence to it's housing. And he did have a few of the smaller, less sophisticated ones in his working lab. But...he also had an easier way to do it now. He frowned at his hand, wondering if he was up to another fusion. But he didn't feel particularly exhausted, and it was good training. He settled for pulling out a large square, awkward box. It was actually a diagnostic machine, but it was one he used, or the medical team used, for emergency surgery and repair. It would hide his hands while he used his Innocence, and it was so ordinary, that even if Chaoji happened to mention it, no one would think too much about it. He grunted, then heaved it up onto the table. "Here." He gestured. "Place your hand inside please."

Chaoji complied hesitantly. Komui watched him, wondering idly who exactly had spread the rumors of his 'terrifying' experiments. Or the difficulty of Innocence analysis and bonding. Granted, he had given Allen and Crowley a bit of a rough time, but then, they both had parasitic Innocence. And Allen had, by sheer bad luck, managed to damage his on the Order's front doorstep. Granted, Kanda had helped, but still...

He turned his attention back to his work. The trick was to not be too obvious. A part of him winced at the idea if injuring both hands today, but it was natural he'd not use his injured one to work, not without something to protect the wound. So...he slipped his uninjured hand into the machine, letting one finger brush roughly against the metal, so that it cut his skin. With his other hand, he turned the machine on, watching the ghostly image of his hand and Chaoji's, and the glowing light that was the Innocence, and the dullness that was the metal. "All right then. This should just take a moment."

He'd already adapted enough that it was the work of moments to activate the Heart. He had, however, forgotten the corresponding glow. He just managed to keep his face schooled into an intent expression, with no surprise, as though it was all part of the procedure. But Chaoji didn't seem to notice anything odd. Working quickly, Komui brought his other hand to Chaoji's arm, to steady it, then used his fingers to pinch the Innocence and it's metal counterpart together. He could feel the tingling of the Innocence, the still-warm metal. And in the silence of his mind, he summoned one word, backed with all the discipline he could muster. _Fusion_.

Light flared, bright even within the display monitor, and Komui _felt_ the Innocence merge seamlessly with the metal of the bracelets he'd fashioned. Seconds later, the light had faded, the Innocence within him dormant again.

He winced at the ache that bloomed in his chest, wondering if it was a warning he'd overdone himself. Not that that would be a surprise, with three fusions and two minor repairs. He swallowed, remembering that this was only the first day he'd had the Heart.

He realized that Chaoji was staring at him in consternation, and quickly shoved his thoughts to the back of his mind, pulling up a calm, professional smile for the younger man. "Ah, well...that went very well, Chaoji-kun." He withdrew his own hands, and gestured for the other man to do the same.

Chaoji blinked as his wrist emerged, sporting one set of gleaming silver bracelets. "Supervisor?"

Komui smiled, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Ah, it's all right. The fusion of Innocence and housing was completely successful. The metal should transform whenever you need it to, okay?" He waited until the young man nodded, then smiled again. "Well, we're done for today. You should go back to Marshall Tiedoll for now, since you're under his care. Be careful about using it for the next few days, and call me, or the Marshall, if you have any problems. Okay, Chaoji-kun?" He added a bit of a smirk to the end of the statement.

"Yes, Supervisor." Chaoji nodded, slipped out of the chair, and made his way to the door. He blinked when Komui didn't accompany him. "Supervisor, don't you need to get back to the labs?"

"Yes, yes." Komui gave him an off-hand wave. "I just have to clean up here first." He made another nonchalant gesture, then gave the younger man another of his mischievous grins. "I like to tease Reever-san by leaving a mess in my office, but the lab's a different thing." He let his grin widen as he raised a finger to tap his nose. "Don't tell him though. It'll ruin all my fun."

Chaoji returned his grin with a brief one of his own. "All right, Supervisor. I'll tell him you'll be up in a while." The grin disappeared. "What you said about Allen-san..." He turned his face away. "I don't know yet, if I can accept the way he does things. What he did...still feels like a betrayal. But I'll...I'll keep what you said in mind." And without further words, the man vanished out the door.

Komui made sure the young man was really gone, then let the mask slip from his face. His chest hurt. Worse than when he'd had respiratory illnesses, once or twice. Those had really hurt, especially when Lenalee had come home, and he'd been trying to stifle his coughing around her. But now...he pressed one hand over his chest, swallowing hard. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought he was having a heart attack. But he could feel, through the Innocence bond, that it was nothing of the sort.

Muscle strain then, or the closest thing to it. Which made sense, given what he'd done. He found a small smirk rising to his lips, wondering what he'd been thinking to use his power so much on his first day as a Host. On the other hand, his stomach was growling, and the pain provided him with a perfect excuse to go to the kitchens. The Head Nurse had supplied him with a bottle of pain medication, but if he took it without food, he'd most likely pass out within the next hour and be insensible for a while. He sighed, moved stiffly to put away his tools and materials, then left, heading once more for the kitchens.

Thirty minutes later, Komui found himself standing outside the entrance to the third lab. He frowned at the door, then absentmindedly stuck the last of his sandwich in his mouth, washing it down with the coffee in his other hand. He'd gotten both by telling Jerry that it was time for his pain medication, which served to put the man off track. It was, he reflected, a useful excuse for the next few days. Until his shoulder and leg healed from the akuma blast and the elevator's fall, he could be expected to be taking medication for his injuries. He wondered idly if he could claim a blow to the head or some such, or perhaps overstress, as a reason for frequent headaches. Those could also be a viable excuse. But he didn't want to create the impression that he was frail or vulnerable. He sighed, shelved the thought for more consideration later, and pushed the door open.

The main bulk of the elevator was hanging, suspended by pulleys and such, in the middle of the lab. Around it were piles of materials, everything from major components the size of a train engine, to a table set up with small piles of screws, bolts, and gears.

A group of scientists were standing over another table draped with schematics. One of them looked up when he entered and grinned, waving his hand with excitement. "Oi, Supervisor Komui!"

He blinked, not recognizing the man. Then he saw the design on the shoulder of the jacket. The design for the Asian Branch. He allowed himself to relax, and return the friendly smile. This was one of Bak Chan's men.

He crossed over to the table, and looked over the schematics. "So then, where are we in the repairs?"

The man shrugged. "We've got all the pieces out from the rubble, and probably spare parts for other projects too. But we could really use an expert's hand in putting it back together." The man grinned, his finger tracing over the schematics. "This is a real piece of craftsmanship, Supervisor. Design like this...Supervisor Bak was pretty upset he couldn't get out of the infirmary wing to come tinker himself." The man smirked. "It's only fair. He got to study with the ARK."

Komui decided not to point out that the ARK had been off-limits, and that Bak wasn't supposed to have been on it. He just shook his head, and spoke softly to the other man. "How is he?" The young man had been terribly injured in the attack, though not as critically as Johnny or Allen. He'd helped escort his wounded colleague to the infirmary, and seen to the setting up of his hospital room himself, but he couldn't find words to express the gratitude he felt, that the other Supervisor had managed to save his people. If it hadn't been for Bak...he shuddered.

The scientist standing next to him grinned. "Still too weak to fight the nurses, and too drugged to sneak past them. But he's awake enough to fret." The man grinned again and shrugged. "He asked me to slip a message to someone named 'Lenalee'. But I don't know everyone here yet."

Komui felt an evil smirk threatening to rise. Bak had been fascinated with Lenalee since the first time he'd set eyes on her. Komui liked Bak well enough, but his protective streak regarding his sister wouldn't allow the young man near her.

He thought of how Bak had saved Allen, and cared for all his exorcists after their adventures in Edo. He had heard Allen's report of how Bak had been willing to sacrifice himself against an Akuma Three. And he had seen the scar on Bak's hand, the mark of his use of his guardian bond. A bond activated in blood, for an extreme emergency. For Allen's sake. He thought about the fact that Bak had saved Reever, and Johnny, and at least half a dozen others with his quick thinking and his courage. Had it not been for him, Komui knew he'd have buried his second in command, and even more of his science department than he'd already done.

Perhaps the man did deserve some reward. At the very least, Komui owed him a thank you, and life debt several times over. Despite the instincts in his head, screaming that no man with even a possibility of romantic attentions could be near his sister, he shrugged. "Lenalee? She's my sister." he smiled at the man. "I'll pass the word to her, that Bak-chan wants to see her." He just stopped himself from calling the younger man 'Little Bak Chan.' He felt a smirk twitch one side of his mouth up. He didn't promise to say anything favorable, or to _not_ call the man 'Little Bak Chan' around his sister. His eyes went back to the heaps of parts, and the schematics scattered over the surface in front of him. "So then, let's get to work, shall we?."

The next few hours passed in a flurry of repair work. The scientists were more than happy to show him what they'd seen, and figuring out what parts had been damaged, and what had been outright destroyed, took nowhere near as long as it could have. He made a list, then set a team to remove the damaged parts still attached to the elevator. Then he and the remaining scientists set to work, repairing components of the elevator, salvaging what could be salvaged, and repairing or remaking everything else. It was soothing work, much like the time he spent making Komurins. The mechanisms, repair programming and tuning were complicated enough to keep his mind occupied and focused, but not taxing enough to strain his wounds or raise unwanted thoughts or anxiety.

Komui smiled to himself as he worked on one of the stabilizers, putting it back together. Reever had known, of course, how he'd feel about the repair work. He suspected his second in command knew the real reason he built Komurins, just as he knew how he'd felt during their work the days before. Before yesterday, he'd been involved in general clean-up, and the sight of the damage done to his home brought an ache to his heart. This was far easier.

He wasn't sure how long he worked, though he gave the team with him permission to come and go as needed, and knew most of them had gone to rest, when a sound made him look up from the part he was assessing. Not a normal come-and-go sound, but a whistle of pleased surprise.

Bak stood or, more accurately, leaned in the doorway, his eyes on the elevator. As Komui watched, the young man moved forward, walking with the slow steps of the still-injured, his eyes fixed on the elevator. He let out a soft whistle. "Impressive. I always thought it was amazing...but this..." He stepped forward, sticking his head into the jagged hole. "Brilliant."

"Thank you." Komui felt a small smirk crease his face. He studied the young man. "I thought you were still in the infirmary..." He couldn't resist. "Little Bak Chan?"

The young man flushed scarlet and hunched his shoulders. "Yes, well...I feel better." He smiled, straightening, and dug a small bottle out of his pants pocket. "One of my subordinates delivered this, from you, about an hour ago." A smirk edged one corner of his mouth up. "Not bad stuff, Komui Supervisor."

Coming from a man whose parents had specialized in bio technology and medicine, that was praise. Komui decided to ignore the challenging smirk. "Thank you." He looked down at the parts littering his table. He'd lost his concentration with Bak's arrival, and he wasn't sure he'd get it back. Besides, a look at the clock told him hours had passed, and his stomach was growling at him again.

Bak watched him a moment, then strolled over to look at the parts littering his table. His eyes drifted to the schematics that littered the table, then to the piece Komui was analyzing, and his expression sharpened with interest. He looked back at the diagrams, selected one, and studied it. "Looks like the left side and mid connectors are snapped, at least. What about the internal structure?"

"Intact, as near as I can tell." Komui leaned over. "I've been testing it for stress fractures and it seems to be fine. It was designed to handle crash damage. But with the akuma blast and everything..."

"You've got to retest." Bak gave him a quick grin. "I did too, after the Level Three tangled with my guardian. He had a matter disintegration technique."

Komui winced. "Unfortunate. And is your guardian..."

"Perfectly fine." Bak's smile was a little rough around the edges, and there was darkness in his eyes. "But if Allen-kun hadn't gone back..." He let the thought die away, shrugging slightly. Komui didn't press him. Bak tended to go silent in the face of such things.

Komui let a small, grim smile twist his mouth. Fortunately, he knew a way to lighten Bak's mood. He'd seen the way the younger man had been studying the elevator. Like any true scientist, new things were a powerful draw. He shifted the few steps around the table, and threw a conspiratorial arm around the young man's shoulders, flashing his trademark wicked grin. "Be that as it may, Little Bak Chan, aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Bak twitched. "Komui, you..."

Komui smirked. "I should take you back to the Head Nurse." He saw Bak twitch, and turn pale, and didn't blame him. The head nurse was a wonderful, dedicated woman, but she had a temper that could kill with a look. "Ah. I have a better idea...Little Bak Chan." He pushed his glasses up his nose with a smirk. "Since you're here..." He turned, and picked up the part he'd been studying. "I have fifteen more just like it. And they all need to be tested."

Bak blinked at him. "Komui...you..."

Komui grinned. "No arguing. Unless you want me to get the head nurse now?"

Bak shook his head. "Komui, you...let's get to it." The tone was resigned, but the sparkle in his eyes was anything but. He looked much as he had when studying the ARK. The intense curiosity that was the mark of any serious scientist.

They worked for about an hour. It was a comfortable partnership. Komui found himself remembering the first time they'd worked together. When Lenalee had first been taken, he'd gone to the Asian branch of the Dark Order, to get acclimated and make the necessary contacts. Bak's parents had come to support him. During that time, he'd become acquainted with their son. Bak had been a child, but already inquisitive, and highly intelligent. Komui's transfer to the Headquarters had put distance between them, but he'd still sometimes called the young man. He'd even visited when Bak had taken over the Asian Branch. He'd been impressed with how well the young man had grown into his talents and responsibilities, though he'd teased him anyway. Despite the distance and their individual pressing assignments, the two of them had managed to maintain the friendship that had begun between them.

Komui felt a small smirk on his lips. Of course, that didn't mean he was going to to let Bak court Lenalee. Though they were close to the same age, he was still far too attached to his sister.

Komui noticed the young man's pale face, and the slight trembling in his hands and decided to call a halt for the evening. Besides, his stomach was growling, reminding him of the hours that had passed since he had eaten. He sighed, then laid his tools down and stretched. "Come on, Bak Chan."

Bak blinked. "Komui..."

Komui grinned at him. "I need a cup of coffee." He let the grin slip wider. "And some dinner. Our chef, Jerry, is excellent." He threw his uninjured arm around the young man's shoulders and whispered softly. "And he'll help with dodging subordinates and the nurses. You know Head Nurse is probably looking for you."

His stomach chose that moment to rumble. Bak smirked knowingly. "I suppose we could take a break." His gaze flickered back to the parts littering the table. "Although, this work..." The younger man's stomach gave off it's own muted rumble, and he flushed. Komui smirked.

"Come on, Bak Chan. I'll even put in a good word for you if Head Nurse catches up." he smiled wider, then pulled the young man away and whispered. "You know, Lenalee might be at dinner. I might even let you say hello to her."

Bak's eyes widened. "Lenalee-chan..." He straightened, running his hands down his uniform, trying to smooth the mended fabric. Then he looked at Komui. "Of course, we should hurry up to dinner at once." With that he was out the door, going at the fastest walk his injuries would permit.

Komui's smirk widened. _I only said might. Besides...it's still true if I let him shout from across the room. Although...didn't Allen-kun say he gets hives whenever he gets within ten feet of her? That might be...interesting to see. And I never said I wouldn't say or do anything afterward._ He bit back a snicker and followed the younger man.

They arrived to find the dining hall busy. It wasn't crowded, not nearly as busy as it could have been, but there was a fairly large crowd. Scientists and Finders were intermingling, talking in low tones. Bak looked eagerly from side to side, scanning for Lenalee's form, but Komui didn't see her. Then again, all the exorcists except Chaoji and the Marshalls had been confined to the hospital wing. Of course, Lenalee and Miranda had some flexibility, given the relative lightness of their wounds, but the Head Nurse had insisted on keeping an eye on them. The Marshalls had all come through virtually unscathed. As far as Komui knew, all of them were relaxing in their own private suites. Cross, he knew, was preparing to return to the Church to face questions about Allen. He'd talked to the man two nights ago about it. Of the others, Tiedoll was waiting for Kanda and Marie to finish recovering, and the others were simply taking a break, relaxing in a rare moment of time off.

Bak sighed. "Lenalee-chan... she isn't here."

Komui stifled a wicked grin. "Well, I suppose not. Still...come have dinner with me." He threw his arm around the younger man's shoulders, and dragged him forward. "Do you still like curry, Bak-chan? Our chef is excellent..."

Bak made a soft, non-committal noise in his throat, but he allowed himself to be dragged forward. Men around the room noticed them, and shouted greetings, to which Komui responded with a wave and a smile. He was relieved to note the atmosphere was slightly less grim than it had been. Some of the less injured were coming out of the infirmary wing, and he spotted at least two tables holding impromptu celebrations.

Jerry was waiting at the counter when they arrived, a smile on his face. "Supervisors!"

"Jerry." Komui smiled. "This is Bak Chan, from the Asian Branch. I don't know if you've had an opportunity to meet..."

"Welcome to Headquarters." Jerry smiled. Then his voice dropped. "Thank you. Both of you."

Komui blinked, and he could see the surprise on Bak's face as well. "Hmmm?"

Jerry's smile warmed even further, if it was possible. "I hadn't gotten to thank Bak Supervisor for saving little Johnny yet. But I've got a couple dozen more mouths to feed tonight, and the word is it's due to you." His eyes lit on Komui, sparkling behind his glasses. "That salve of yours works well, Komui. And your men did us a big favor, getting more of it made for our wounded." His gaze turned to Bak.

Bak smiled. "They're our wounded too." He bowed politely. "It was...a pleasure to assist."

Jerry smiled and flourished a frying pan. "Well, now it's _my_ pleasure to serve. So then, what'll it be? You name it, I'll make it for you. Anything you like."

Komui let Bak order his first, curried rice and pork and sauce and greens, with green tea. Then he placed his own request, watching Bak's expression with amusement when Jerry whipped out the food in record time, even the dessert they'd both chosen and a fresh mug of coffee for Komui.

"Oi, Supervisor!" Reever and a member of the Asian Science Department waved as Komui and Bak turned. The two men shared a glance, then Komui shrugged and moved over to sit with his second in command. Reever grinned. "How's the elevator coming?"

Komui smiled and sipped his coffee. "Well. With current progress it'll only take about a week to repair fully, as long as none of the specialty parts have to be rebuilt." He paused for another sip of coffee and a bite of his food. "The labs and hallways?"

"We've got a lot cleared out. A lot of stone was pulverized, we'll have to wait till the elevator is up to get more from the town. But a lot's been salvaged, enough to shore up the weak points. We've got teams on it." A rare smile creased Reever's face. "That new guy, Chaoji, he's a big help."

"I'm glad." Komui smiled. "So then...let's talk about something else, yes?" His eyes drifted over the hall. "It looks as if our people are in good spirits."

They spent the rest of dinner discussing their men, and random small talk. It helped ease the tension they all felt. Komui, for his part, remained mostly focused on his dinner, letting the conversation flow around him. He was hungrier than he'd thought, and the combination with Jerry's legendary cooking was nearly enough to make him cry with delight. He just barely managed to stop himself from making unseemly noises, or bolting his food as if he hadn't already eaten three or more times his normal amount for a day.

The scientist from Asian asked Reever a question and Komui blinked, only then realizing he'd lost the thread of the conversation. But none of the others seemed to notice that he was sitting in a daze, so he relaxed, looking around at the hall, half full of people.

People were eating in groups, pairs and trios and larger groups crowding together. The celebrations were still going, people joining in and breaking away. There was sorrow in the air, but also a feeling of camaraderie, companionship, and the frail beginnings of hope. Trust in each other. Finders and scientists sat side by side, eating, talking, even laughing quietly together. Komui smiled. It felt as if the people, and their spirits, were beginning to mend. The knowledge sent a wave of relief through him. People were always the hardest to heal, and he worried more for them than the stone of the Tower. He knew that the signs he saw were only the fragile beginnings of a long period of recovery, but still, it was a start.

"Oi, Komui." He jumped slightly, startled out of his thoughts. He blinked and returned his gaze to the table, to find Reever staring at him. There was concern in the man's eyes, and Bak was watching him with a similar expression. "You okay?" A slight frown marred the worried expression. "You're not planning something, are you?"

Komui smiled. "Just watching." He let a bit of a smirk twitch his lips. "Although, now that you mention it...Jerry did ask if I've got a cleaning Komurin around here somewhere..."

Reever's expression twitched into a scowl, edged with a hint of alarm. "No." He leaned forward and grabbed Komui's collar. "If you've got time for that, then you can do that bloody pile of paperwork I had to leave in your office."

The familiar look of exasperation in his section chief's eyes was more heartening than anything else he'd seen all day. Komui's smile widened. "Yes, yes. I'll get to it at some point." He studied his empty plate, then rose from his seat, intending to get a fresh cup of coffee, and maybe seconds on dessert.

"Komui Lee!" The voice made him stiffen, sent a shiver down his spine and made his stomach clench. Leverrier. He knew the man hadn't left yet, but he'd hoped not to speak with him any time soon. They hadn't exchanged words since the fight, and Komui would have preferred to keep it that way until the man chose to return to his own place. The memory of how he'd endangered Lenalee and Lavi still made cold anger burn in his stomach. Never mind his accusations against Allen.

Komui swallowed, his fist clenching as several thoughts assailed him at once. He couldn't let Leverrier even suspect that he now bore an Innocence fragment, particularly not that it was the Heart. He didn't want Leverrier to reach Lenalee or Allen, nor did he want his sister to know that he was talking to the man. She might feel it necessary to intervene, and he knew she was terrified of Leverrier. He'd known that even before Kanda mentioned Lenalee had started hiding with him. And, of course, there was Leverrier's attendant, Howard Link, who had developed such an interest in Allen. He wasn't sure how far to trust the young man yet, but there was no harm in being cautious.

Komui swallowed, knowing he didn't dare ignore the other man for too long. But...he forced a small smile to his face. "Sorry, Reever-san, but it looks as if the paperwork will be delayed some more." He turned, watching as Leverrier made his way through the crowd toward him, then spoke softly. "Bak-chan."

"Komui...that man..." Bak disliked Leverrier almost as much as Komui did. They'd both fought with him several days ago, over Allen, and been angered by his heavy-handed approach and his arrogance.

"Yes, yes. I'll have to go speak with him again. But I believe you mentioned wanting to speak to Allen-kun and the others?" Allen and the others had been taken away from the general infirmary, partially to shield them from Leverrier and his questions, and his attitude. "If you want to visit them, it's the eighth floor, in the Infirmary wing. First room is the girls room. Second is Kanda and Lavi's and the third room is where Allen-kun and Johnny are staying." He offered the man a smile, then leaned down and whispered softly. "Lenalee has a room-mate, Little Bak Chan, so if you do anything inappropriate, I'll know."

Bak flushed bright red. "Komui...you..." He fell silent as Komui turned to face Leverrier, just as the man crossed the last few feet to their table.

Leverrier stopped a foot or so away. "Komui Lee."

"Leverrier-san." Komui nodded. "You'll excuse me, I hope. I was just finishing my dinner and answering some questions for Supervisor Chan."

"Indeed." Leverrier studied him. "Why have I not received your reports, Supervisor?" There was an edge to his tone, of arrogance and impatience and anger.

"Ah, yes." Komui let a small smile touch his face. "I've been busy. But the reports should be in my office. If you would care to come with me." He'd learned to read Leverrier a long time ago, and knew enough to recognize the restless, irritated brooding in the man's eyes, deepening his almost permanent scowl. "Perhaps we could...discuss the situation?" He didn't want to discuss anything with the man, but he did want to get him out of the dining hall, away from Bak and Reever. And he certainly wanted to keep him away from the exorcists. He offered a polite gesture. "Shall we?"

"Indeed." Leverrier gave a short, irritated nod, then stepped aside, so Komui could step forward. "I assume you're finished here?" The words dripped sarcasm, and annoyance.

"Of course." Komui waved politely to Back and Reever. "I'll come by later, Reever-san."

Reever nodded, as did Bak, and Komui took the opportunity to leave, Leverrier following behind him.

They were both silent on the trip to the office. Once inside, Komui shut the door, then locked it as an added precaution against Lenalee disturbing him. He hoped Bak and Reever would take the hint and distract her, as well as Allen, but it didn't hurt to be careful. That done, he turned shoved a few wayward papers off his sofa, and gestured. "Leverrier-san."

Leverrier settled in, claiming the space with that easy, unconscious arrogance he had. "Komui."

He smiled. "I'm afraid the reports you requested aren't finished yet." He gestured to the desk stacked high with paperwork. "I have been busy."

"And what could you be busy with?" Leverrier scowled. "Your duty to inform your superiors..."

"Comes second to my duty to tend to my people, particularly my exorcists." Komui shrugged. "At least, that is how I understand it. But you aren't leaving for another few days, am I right?" He met Leverrier's eyes, then shrugged. "I had intended to work on my official reports tonight, and tomorrow, and turn them in before your departure. If you would be so kind as to present them to the Vatican for me."

Leverrier didn't bother to respond to that. Instead, he glared. "You say you have been busy, these past few days. What, exactly, were you working on, if not the the reports you are supposed to be filing?"

Komui forced himself to meet the man's eyes. "Repairs to the Dark Tower. Damage assessment. Casualty assessment. We lost over two hundred people here. And the damage..."

Leverrier snorted. "Damage? You shouldn't waste your time. After all...there have been considerations of moving you, given the way this Tower was breached."

"I am aware of that." Komui settled back, swallowing back his anger, that Leverrier could speak so casually of the place that had been his home for over a decade. "However, whether we move or not, it will take some time before preparations can be made, and a new location found. And until then, the Tower must be habitable. Not to mention, I do need my labs back in repair to do my job. You did want to know how the ARK works, yes?" He eyed the older man. "I'll have to have that section of the Tower repaired."

Leverrier frowned, but didn't push. "You still have a duty to report to me."

"Yes, yes, of course." Komui sighed. "You'll have my written reports before you go, of course. However, if you have any questions, I will answer them for you now, if I can." He felt his stomach tighten up in knots. He had a feeling he knew the things Leverrier wanted to discuss, and it almost made him regret eating dinner.

Leverrier regarded him coldly. "Allen Walker..."

"Is currently resting in the high risk wing of the Infirmary. His body has sustained severe damage, muscles, joints, bones, even nerves. I'm quite certain Head Nurse shall not release Allen-kun for another week at least." He saw the impatience in Leverrier's eyes, and knew, with a sour taste in his mouth, that Allen's physical condition wasn't what the other man really cared about. He looked away, so the other man wouldn't see the anger shimmering in his eyes. "His Innocence has sustained no damage, and his synchronization is excellent, far beyond any other exorcist. His evolution seems to have reached a plateau, but his power is easily par to a Marshall. Of course, you already knew he was a Point Breaker." He sighed.

"Allen is also the one who powers the ARK. Connected to the Noah." Leverrier spoke softly, but there was a cold, almost cruel, gleam in his eyes.

"True. But Marshall Cross has already agreed to return with you, to submit his understanding of Allen-kun, the ARK, the Noah and the Fourteenth." Komui sighed again, feeling his stomach roil. "And I have already sworn I will keep an eye on Allen-kun, and call the Church should anything unusual happen."

"Of course. And Lenalee Lee?" Leverrier's voice was sharp.

Komui fought to avoid a flinch. "Her Innocence has evolved, rather like Allen-kun's. We're still inputting data. From the limited tests I've done, it seems to have attached to her, similar to a parasitic type, though not quite the same." He swallowed, remembering two days ago, when he'd taken Lenalee to Hevlaska. He'd wanted to know what he was dealing with, in regards to his sister's condition. "We've designated a new classification for this type of Innocence. The crystal type." His hand shifted over his desk, sorting through folders with practiced ease. "I have a copy of our written findings here, which I'll include in my submission of information. However, there are still tests and refinements to be run."

"You've had Hevlaska do an assessment." It wasn't spoken as a question. "Why then, have you not done more? This is a powerful weapon."

"Lenalee is currently in care of the Head Nurse, and assisting Captain Reever." Komui folded his hands together, to prevent any nervous gestures. Or any stupid ones, such as striking the man across from him. "I will, of course, take care of it when I have opportunity. At the moment, we've both been very busy. I've only seen her long enough to do a basic assessment for damages."

"But you took Marshall Tiedoll's newest to Hevlaska." There was still a note of sharpness in the tone, a low note of accusation.

Komui swallowed. "Exorcist Chaoji had not had an assessment done, in any sense, prior to the attack. He's only had his Innocence for less than two weeks. I needed a baseline reading for him, and to equip his Innocence in a physical housing."

"Hmm. Perhaps you should have focused your efforts on trying to bring him to Lenalee's level. Another such evolution would prove highly useful."

Komui bit his lip fighting the impulse to curse the man for his callousness. Lenalee was all right now, but he remembered, all too well, the blood and the pain on her face. To inflict that on a new, untrained exorcist who'd barely even begun to identify his power...it made him sick, as the Innocence Implantation experiments had once done. He forced himself to shrug. "It isn't possible. Chaoji's synchronization is too low for that to happen. But I'll pass word to Tiedoll, and make sure he encourages Chaoji's talents. We'll see how fast he comes along." He would pass word to Tiedoll, to tell him to take his new apprentice out of the way. Marshalls were frequently out on missions for the Order, searching for Innocence, or for exorcists to wield it. Tiedoll liked wandering about, particularly since he was an artist. A long rambling trip would keep Chaoji safe, and give him time to learn and grow into his new abilities.

"What of the other exorcists? Perhaps some of them..." Leverrier looked cold, calculating.

"All my exorcists, with the exception of Chaoji, the Marshalls, and Noise Marie, are currently on medical orders. I can't do anything with them." Harshness grated in his voice, in spite of his attempts to keep his control, and he saw Leverrier frown at him. "Besides, neither Allen-kun nor Lenalee can explain exactly how the evolution came about." He knew it involved a near-death experience, and some sort of spoken contract between Innocence and Exorcist, but the details were unknown and inexplicable, like much that happened with the Innocence.

"Surely you've monitored for potential candidates." Leverrier's voice was sharp. "The potential of such weapons is extremely valuable to the Order."

Weapons. Tools. Komui swallowed back the bitter disgust that made him want to scream, made him want to throw up. Hadn't he just told the man his exorcists were all injured? But then, Leverrier didn't care. Any more than he'd cared standing on the bridge, watching two teenagers fight an Akuma Four. He hadn't cared enough to realize that Allen-kun was at his limit, and well past it, fighting on will and adrenalin. Hadn't bothered to think about the fact that Lenalee was involved in battle with a completely new activation, with no time to train, or to learn what she was capable of. It would have been so easy for her to burn out, to overload her system, to drain herself past her strength. The thought of how close it had been, of what might have happened if Cross hadn't intervened made him feel slightly nauseous.

He fought back his anger, shoving it behind the layers of mental and emotional control he'd developed as a Supervisor. "Miranda, Lavi and Bookman show no signs of the highly increased synchronization required for evolution or Point Breaking. As for Marie...I've left him to Tiedoll. I'm sure you know how difficult Kanda's case is to judge." He offered the other man a tight, cold smile. "I'll have to observe him in combat conditions after his recovery to be certain."

"You have one other exorcist, I believe."

"Crowley. However, I've been unable to run any tests on him, aside from basic damage assessment. He's still incapacitated."

"Oh? I heard he was awake." There was a faint gleam of cold avarice and malice in Leverrier's eyes. Komui cursed talkative scientists, and Leverrier's assistant, who was his most likely information source.

He forced himself to stay calm. "Crowley is awake, yes. However, he's still bed-ridden, due to the injuries sustained in combat with the Noah. I'll have to wait until he recovers enough to be released before I can ask Hevlaska to examine him. Or indeed, before I can bring him to a lab to test him."

Leverrier frowned, his expression tightening in annoyance. "Surely you spoke to him? An exorcist who can defeat a Noah by himself, and with only a year of experience..." The acquisitive gleam was back in his eyes, sending a shudder down Komui's spine.

"I did." Komui heaved an internal sigh of relief, remembering that brief discussion. "His memories are unclear. And I believe he was delirious."

"Indeed?" Leverrier gave him a knowing look, as if suspected Komui of withholding information.

"He reported an out-of-body experience, and told me he thought he'd spoken to his friend from home. A friend who has been deceased since before he became an exorcist." Komui studied his hand, trying to look nonchalant. He'd been Supervisor too long to doubt much of anything his exorcists told him, but to Leverrier, it would sound improbable. At least, he hoped it would. It made him uncomfortable, reporting something so personal, but better that than having the man badgering Crowley. In his inactive state, Leverrier would probably drive him into fits of hysteria, if not a nervous breakdown. And if he activated his Innocence, Crowley would likely punch the other man through the nearest window. "I will, of course, follow up when I have the time."

"I expect you to." Leverrier nodded. "Very well." He rose from his seat, straightening his suit jacket. "I expect your formal reports before I leave with Marshall Cross. All of them, including all the information you and Bak Chan have on Allen Walker."

Komui nodded. "Of course." Privately, he had every intention of withholding as much as possible, and he suspected Bak felt the same way. He made a note to get together with the Asian Branch Head so they could discuss what should be in the reports.

"Very well. I'll leave you to your work." Leverrier gave him a cold smile and gestured to the desk, stacked with paperwork. Komui bit back a curse. The unspoken meaning was clear. He'd better be working on the reports, or Leverrier would be making his life...difficult. He doubted the man would threaten to have him removed for dereliction of duty, but there was no guarantee. And it wouldn't stop the man from popping up to question him if he left his office.

Leverrier turned toward the door, then paused. "One more thing. Hevlaska reported to me that she thought she had sensed a new Innocence in activation. A strong one, and one she does not recognize. You're sure you have control over all your Exorcists? That you aren't hiding a new one within your ranks?"

Komui froze, his stomach clenching. _Damn_. He should have guessed that Hevlaska had noticed his use of his Innocence. She was aware of certain levels of Innocence usage, even if she wasn't directly attuned to them. And given the proximity...He tried to avoid cursing again, and forced himself to lean calmly back against the desk. "Oh? I hadn't heard." Of course, he'd only been down there for a few minutes with Chaoji. And he'd made a point of how busy he was, and how important it was for Chaoji to have his Innocence sealed into a weapon.

He tried to remember if Hevlaska had touched him. He didn't think so. Hevlaska generally avoided touching anyone save the exorcists, except for solicited contact. Her nature, and her ability to probe into one's heart and soul made it uncomfortable for most, and she tried to be considerate. He thought back. No, she hadn't touched him. He'd stayed well back when she was communing with Chaoji.

Leverrier raised an eyebrow at him, looking skeptical. "You hadn't heard? But as a Supervisor, surely this is part of your responsibility?" The words were spoken in tones that weren't quite a sneer. The same tones he'd used when Komui had side-tracked to try and prevent Lenalee from entering the battle.

Komui clenched a hand, crumpling a random sheet of paper on his desk, then forced himself to shrug. "Yes, well, I've only been down to speak with her over Chaoji. I'll be sure to ask about it. In the meantime..." He shrugged again. "I'll have the Finders and scientists run a personnel test again. Every so often stress will awaken a dormant compatibility. Or, there may be someone in the town below. Hopefully it won't be some vagrant wanderer passing by." He had to admit, a vagrant with Innocence was about as likely as a Finder or scientist suddenly developing compatibility, but both cases had been known to happen. Marshall Cross was a prime example for the vagrant theory. "I'll put my second to work on it tomorrow." He swallowed, knowing that last revelation of how close he'd come to getting caught had shaken him. He forced himself to face Leverrier, and present him with a cool, professional smile. "In the meantime, as you've pointed out, Leverrier-san, I do have work to take care of. The reports will not, unfortunately, write themselves." He offered the man a brief nod, the best he could summon up. "I wish you a good evening, and trust you will leave me to work in peace."

"Of course." The tone was smooth enough to make is skin crawl. "And I trust you'll work at locating this new exorcist? We need all the weapons we can get."

"Yes." Komui bowed his head, and didn't raise it until Leverrier was safely out the door. Then he sank into his desk chair, feeling alternating waves of cold fear and red-hot fury swamping through him.

It had been too close. He hadn't thought of being detected in his lab, nor of the fact that Hevlaska would register the unknown signature. He was lucky she hadn't known who it was. _That settles it. I shall have to work in Allen's ARK, if I wish to train my Innocence and synchronization. Either that, or convince Bak Chan to let me visit him more often. Perhaps his guardian could help, if I swore her to secrecy? In the meantime...I'll have to be careful. I have to run the personnel test, it's standard procedure, and send Finder's out to the town. I'll have to remind Reever to make sure no one tells Reed's family of the circumstances. And I have to avoid getting tested myself._ That last part was at least marginally easier. He did, after all, have much to do, and could claim that he'd seen Hevlaska and she hadn't identified him.

He sighed. He hated sending people out, knowing they'd come up empty handed, but it had to be done. He sighed again, then looked at the stacks of paperwork on his desk. His fingers itched for more constructive work, especially as unsettled as he was. He wanted desperately to go down to the lab, put more pieces on the elevator, or start building a Komurin. Any Komurin. A medical Komurin, a cleaning Komurin, a battle Komurin...anything. Whatever he had spare parts for. A small smile curled his lips as he pictured building a Komurin designed specifically to follow Leverrier around and annoy him.

The thought set him smiling, and he felt some of the tension leave his hands and shoulders. It was an amusing idea. The elevator would be more constructive, though, and he'd enjoyed working with Bak on it. However, Leverrier's veiled threat had been quite clear.

Komui sighed again, then reached around the edge of one stack to grab the cup that held his pens. He selected one, drew a few random lines to test the ink content, then pulled the first sheet off the nearest stack. He studied it, noting it was a requisitions form. Not a report, but then, he'd have to file requests as well, so it was close enough. Besides, it gave him a sort of sideways satisfaction, to be able to say he'd been doing his job and his paperwork, while still frustrating Leverrier.

He took a deep breath, then rolled his shoulders to loosen them further and bent over his desk. The sooner he was done, the sooner he could get back to the tasks that actually had any meaning, at least to him. He just hoped someone would remember to bring him some coffee. Preferably before he passed out from boredom.

_**Author's Note:** Well, this has taken me far too long. Unfortunately, a lot has happened. Thank you everyone who's been waiting, for being so patient. And a special thanks to ThorongilAnime (hope I spelled that correctly) for both prodding me back into action, and for being so patient with me while I worked. Another thanks to Amethyst Lily, for the same. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and find it worth the wait._

_**Additional** **Note: **Yes, the section where Komui is making Chaoji's bracelets may not be quite accurate in terms of how metal-working is supposed to go. However, as noted...Komui is not a jeweler or a metal-smith by trade, and is making it up as he goes. Please indulge any inaccuracies._


	5. Chapter 5: Settling Everything

**Chapter****Five:**** Settling Everything Down**

It took Komui the better part of three days, including an all-nighter, to get through the reports, requests, and requisitions he had to file. He would gladly have left it after the first few hours, if it hadn't been for Leverrier. But even with the Inspector's threat, he couldn't help being restless, and bored. Even his grief, reawakened as he wrote out the official damage and death reports, couldn't take the boredom off his mind. Instead, it added a heavy gray blanket of depression and sorrow to his work. In normal circumstances, he would have taken a break, gone to the labs to annoy the staff, gone to tinker with something, or even just taken a walk around the halls. But it wasn't possible, and he was torn between wanting to hurry through the reports so he didn't have to think about it, and slowing down as the dull weight of boredom and sorrow oppressed him.

Bak Chan and Reever were lifesavers. By the end of the first day, he was ready to reward both of them, if not outright nominate them for sainthood. Certainly, he was convinced they'd been sent by God to protect what remained of his sanity. He found humor in the knowledge that both of them would have sworn it was to protect the Tower and it's inhabitants from him, if he went crazy from the confinement.

Both of them appeared at regular intervals, with coffee and updates. He noticed they'd worked out a schedule, so that they weren't coming at the same time, and were always roughly two to three hours apart. He didn't care. They were the only lines of communication he had to the rest of the Tower when he was holed up in his office. At least, they were the only lines he trusted. He was grateful every time one of them appeared in his door.

Reever gave him updates on the conditions of the Tower, the Finders, the remaining labs, and the scientists. It was, to Komui's relief, still going well. By the end of the first day, the remaining rubble had been cleared away, thanks to Chaoji and Tiedoll's help. Temporary supports had been rigged in unstable areas. Scaffolds for construction work and support were going up, and salvageable stone was being separated out and designated for repair work in the worst areas.

Most of the Finders who had survived had recovered. Thanks to the salve he and Bak had produced, injuries were healing faster. The scientists who were healthy alternated in three groups. One guarded the ARK, and it's transfer portals. One group worked on experiments and data collection that couldn't be delayed. The rest of them did repairs. The Finders helped, supporting the watch teams, or cutting and hauling stone and doing basic repairs.

Bak Chan assisted in watching and directing the scientists, his own people working with Reever's staff. He also took over monitoring the exorcists, particularly Allen, Lenalee, Crowley and Kanda. Despite his reservations about letting the blond Supervisor near his sister without being there, Komui had to admit he was grateful to Bak for picking up Kanda's case. Kanda was unique, and Bak's department had been the ones to initially supervise his development and compatibility. He knew more than anyone else about the special bond between the youth and Mugen. His specialized knowledge and understanding of Allen's growth through the guardian bond was an added bonus.

He would have liked to see Lenalee, but she never came by his office. He suspected Reever and Bak were keeping her away deliberately. It was a nuisance, and it bothered him, but he didn't protest. Leverrier and Howard Link seemed to show up at random, to ensure he really was working as he'd said he would, and he didn't want Lenalee to run into them. Despite his frustration at not being able to see her, or get any of her fresh brewed coffee, it was better than making her face those two. And he didn't want Leverrier to trouble his sister, asking her questions, trying to make her feel guilty about not doing more, and harping about her 'duty' as an exorcist.

By the morning of the second day, he'd recovered enough personnel to send out the assessment team Leverrier demanded. By nightfall, they'd confirmed that none of the Finders or scientists housed a latent compatibility. Komui sighed and gave orders for a sweep to be done in town the following morning. He already knew they weren't likely to find anything there either. He hated the waste of time and energy, but he knew Leverrier would start asking questions if he didn't send out the search. And he didn't put it past the man to try and go over his head and order it himself.

Finally, by the afternoon of the third day, everything was more or less taken care of. The supply requests had been set aside to be taken down to town. The requisitions he didn't get from the town below were sealed to be sent on, including some he'd send back with Bak Chan, for special equipment that was easier to obtain in China. The reports were written, signed and sealed into a thick courier pouch, with double and triple copies in some cases, including ones for Leverrier personally. Right up to and including the report announcing that, unfortunately, his teams had had no luck tracing the mysterious Innocence Hevlaska had felt activated. Nor, according to Hevlaska herself, had there been any sense of it.

Komui stretched, smiling grimly as he did so. He itched to work with the Heart again, but between the dangers, the paperwork, and the ache that warned him he'd done too much, he hadn't touched it since that night.

He set the last report aside, then stretched again, focusing his mind on the Innocence he held. It was still there, a warm, faint glow at his core, pulsing with his heartbeat. He didn't dare focus too long, in case it activated and Hevlaska caught him, but it was reassuring to know it was still there, if dormant. Reassuring too, to note that the ache in his chest had disappeared, a sign that he was likely fully recovered from the use he'd made of it before.

Komui settled back, sipping on a cup of cooling coffee, considering possibilities, and running down a mental checklist of problems that had to be resolved if he was going to train himself to use the Heart effectively.

First of all, he needed to find a training location where Hevlaska couldn't catch him at it. That problem was resolved easily enough. Allen's Ark connected to Edo, and to the Chinese Branch of the Dark Order. The Ark itself was huge, with endless rooms and nearly limitless space. He should have no trouble finding a training ground in there. And being the Supervisor, he could get into the Ark anytime he needed to.

He needed a weapon. Granted, the Heart didn't need a physical housing, since it was fused to his blood. Still, he was a human being, rather fragile, and he couldn't take on an akuma of any level barehanded. Even though the Heart would protect him from the poison an akuma possessed, he could still be shot, thrown into a wall, sliced open, or any number of other things. And then he'd be just as dead.

He sat back in his chair, absentmindedly doodling as he thought over the situation. He'd already verified that the Heart could influence other Innocence. He'd also verified that it would work through machinery, to a limited extent, such as his glove. But what he needed was a method to infuse the power of the Heart into a mechanical device, without removing it from himself. He glanced at his hand. He knew he could use his blood as a medium.

His mind went to the Guardian of the Asian Branch. The Guardian was a mix of bio-engineering and mechanics, linked by blood to the Head of the Branch, usually a member of the Chan family, like Bak. That had possibilities. But he'd never really studied the Guardian, and he wasn't too sure of the process, and whether or not it would work for him. He needed to take a closer look. And, unfortunately, he'd probably need Bak's help, to understand everything that went into the bond between Guardian and Master.

Komui grimaced. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain his sudden interest in the Guardian. Besides, rumor had it that, like Hevlaska, the Guardian could sense Innocence. He'd be in trouble if she figured him out and revealed his secret. He considered the thought a moment, then pushed it aside. It was risky, and he might travel that path as a last resort, but then again, this whole plan was full of risks. He found the risks preferable to sitting and waiting for the blow to fall. Better than waiting helplessly for another casualty report.

That brought his thought back around to the original issue. If he could find a training ground, and if he could discover a method of bonding the power of Innocence to a mechanical object, then he still needed a weapon.

He'd never been much of a fighter. Years of sidestepping Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee after he'd annoyed them too much had made him agile. He knew which end of a weapon was which, and how to stay out of the way. He could, if very hard-pressed, almost shoot a gun accurately. But he'd never been one for physical confrontations. He was in decent physical condition, but he'd never studied any form of martial arts. He could start training, he supposed, citing a need to be better prepared if they were attacked again. But the only person who could really teach him anything was Kanda. He shook his head, dismissing the thought. Neither of them had the time or patience for it. And it would take years to be trained to a reasonable level of competency. He was better off relying on what he knew.

What he knew were machines. And for combat...he needed a Komurin. Actually, several Komurins would be better. They could be equipped with a multitude of weapons, that he hoped he'd be able to infuse with power. And several different sizes, to match his needs. Somewhere he had plans both for a Komurinn built more like a suit of personal armor, and for one big enough to match one of the giant combined akumas. He'd also drawn up various designs that he hadn't even made. He wasn't sure there was any point to the cooking komurin, or the cleaning one, for this purpose. However, he could think of benefits to several combat komurins, and possibly the emergency nursing one as well. He shifted in his seat. He needed to go take a look at the drafts he'd saved in his lab, see which ones he could use.

A knock at his door broke his train of thought. He looked up as Reever shoved the door open with a shoulder, his arms full of paperwork. "Oi, Supervisor, I've got the latest batch of reports and data for you to analyze."

Komui sighed. Even thinking about being stuck with that much paperwork was enough to make his fingers ache. "Reever-san...I just finished the previous stacks..." A thought occurred to him, and he looked up with a grin. "Here, here." He rose, took the reports and dumped them all on the cleanest corner of his desk. Then he turned around, gathered together the finished notes, and turned to drop them triumphantly into his section leaders arms. "Here you go. I trust you'll file these in all the right places." He smirked. "Now then, I have some things to check in the labs."

Reever stared at him. "Komui...hey, Supervisor..."

Komui gave him another grin, then waved. "I'll see you in the labs later, Reever-san."

Reever snorted. "You'd better not forget. You're supposed to help with the elevator, and finish it up. And you still have to do these, you know."

"Yes, yes. Later." Komui gave the section leader another wave, then ducked away before Reever could change his mind.

He detoured to the kitchen for coffee and a snack, then went straight to his lab. Komui smiled grimly as he locked the door behind him, then turned to study his lab and the five filing cabinets he had along the walls. After a moment, he went to the one on the far right and began going through the contents.

It took a few moments for him to make sure he had the correct drawer and begin removing the files. Within minutes, his worktable was as cluttered as his office desk, covered with random notes and blueprints. Komui grinned. He'd forgotten just how many komurins and accessories he had made over the years. He pulled his chair closer with a foot, opened the coffee thermos Jerry had given him, and began going through his devices.

Several designs were whimsical, several additions to his designs even more so. He admitted the cooking komurin and the cleaning komurin were fairly useless, even if they'd been fun, and managed to knock Allen and the others off their feet. He went through each design, highlighting the weaknesses and the strengths, things he wanted or didn't, taking notes on a separate piece of paper.

The design presented a bit of a problem. He didn't think he'd be able to work as well with his preferred design, the dog-type. And he had no idea what size his powers would accommodate. He frowned. All of his work so far had been hands on. He'd worked through the glove, but hadn't actually used it for anything, except a mask for the truth. The same had been true of the fusion for Chaoji's Innocence. While he preferred to use a machine, he wasn't even sure he could. Innocence was adaptable, but sometimes finicky in it's effects. He needed to test whether he could use the Innocence on technology, or with it. He sketched out a few testing models that might work, then rose from his table to look through his cabinets for tools and materials.

Building a crude matrix to test his abilities on wasn't hard. Actually testing them was. Komui grimaced. Using Allen's Ark would be safer, but he didn't want to risk it, not with Leverrier and the others poking around. He knew that Howard Link, at least, was watching the ARK. He sighed. With so many powerful exorcists, including the Marshals, around there was enough Innocence resonance in the Tower to overlap and confuse the signals. He and Hevlaska had studied the effect before, as well as documenting the fact that evolved or altered Innocence resonated at new frequencies, and she had to relearn them sometimes. Theoretically, if he kept his power weak enough, it would fade into the resonances and not be spotted. He sighed, and got to work.

An hour of testing later had earned him several shallow cuts on his hands, and several pages of interesting notes. He bandaged his fingers thoughtfully, re-reading them as he did so.

No matter what else was true, he _had_ to be touching something to transmit any Innocence energy through it. And the best results, the kind he needed, were produced when his blood actually coated the wires and their connections. He made a note of that, idly penning an idea for a reservoir to hold his blood. That he thought might be an emergency back-up, since he could only lose so much.

Komui frowned again, and took a sip of his now-cold coffee. He'd tested several different wires for transmission, and found that steel and iron worked best. Fortunate, since they were fairly easy to obtain. He'd dreaded the explanations he'd need if it had been a rarer metal. Iron, lightly brushed with his blood seemed to work best. He starred that, and looked further down his notes.

Wires touching him could transmit Innocence, but only for a limited distance. His blood extended the distance, but only to a certain limit. And the energy itself disrupted electronics above a certain complexity. Of course, he hadn't intended to use an AI komurin for this, since he needed to control it, but it did mean some of the devices couldn't be used, or would have to be modified. Based on his observations, he needed a relatively small, low complexity, self-powered komurin.

Komui studied the bulleted list of facts thoughtfully, then put a star next to the first one. It was possible that his limited control was due to his lack of practice, and the necessity of keeping his energy level too low for Hevlaska to detect. Experience and a higher synchronization and energy field would likely extend his range of control. In the meantime...his first Komurin would have to be small, rather more like a suit of body armor, though he'd include a wire inner frame to assist transmission.

He occupied his mind with the possibilities, sketching out a few ideas. He found himself drawing up a long coat, rather like the ones he had made for his exorcists, and blinked. That actually had possibilities, and not just for him. All exorcist clothing had modifications to deal with the hazards of wielding Innocence. Each outfit was then modified to best support each exorcists individual powers. Lavi's was fireproof, with an extra durable outer layer, plenty of give in the shoulders. Kanda's was loose, with no sleeves, to suit his fighting style, and included a sort of lightweight armor sewn into the layers. And he remembered approving Bak's redesign of Allen's coat, with the lightweight armor and the tear-away sleeve on his left arm.

Komui tapped his pen thoughtfully. He'd meant to make upgrades to everyone's equipment, especially since it seemed the Earl was growing stronger, and the Noah more open about their movements. The evolution of Akuma alone made it imperative. A new thought occurred to him and he reached across to grab a fresh piece of paper, scribbling down possible adaptations for blood-based, or crystal, Innocence, and to allow for greater sensitivity. He wrote down half a dozen possible adaptations, then marked the ones that were specifically for him, or for Lenalee, or for Crowley. There were even a couple for Kanda.

He was re-reading the list when his stomach growled loudly, startling him. He glanced at the clock and made a face. He'd been in his lab for hours, well past lunchtime. He'd only had a quick bite of breakfast and his coffee, and it was no wonder his stomach was growling. He cast a quick glance over the mess, then snatched his notes for the exorcists and left, engaging both the 'work in progress' sign and the triple lock. Not that anyone ever went in his lab, not after he'd spent six months randomly leaving traps in it to discourage Reever from disturbing his work. He grinned, then shut off the lights by the door and began climbing the stairs to take him back to the main part of the tower.

Reever had clearly been waiting for him to emerge, and caught him not a dozen steps into the main lab. "Supervisor..."

"Ah, Reever." Komui let his trademark smile fall into place. It came easier than it had for the past few days, with the satisfaction of the morning's work. "I was just going to get some lunch and some coffee."

"Komui." Reever caught his arm, a black glare on his face. "You don't have time to fool around! You've got a desk full of paperwork. The elevator needs to be repaired, and you're the one who knows how it was put together the first time. Bak Chan, Leverrier, and Marshall Cross are all leaving today, and you're supposed to see them off. And Marshall Cross wants to talk to you before he leaves, about Allen. And the other Marshalls, especially Tiedoll..."

"Yes, yes." Komui held up a hand to stall the flow of information. He waited until Reever took a breath, then slung his arm over his second's shoulders. "Why don't you join me for lunch, and we'll talk about it."

Reever snorted. "I've already had a sandwich. It's all I had time for. And anyway, where have you been?"

"Working." Komui smirked. He couldn't resist baiting his second in command. "I have a few new designs I've been working on."

Reever froze in the middle of the hall. "Komui...you..." He glared. "I told you, you idiot Supervisor..."

"Here you go." Komui fished out his notes and flourished them in Reever's direction.

The other man snatched them out of the air with the ease of well-developed habit, then stopped, looking at them more closely. He flipped through them, then went back to the first page. "You've been developing higher grade protective gear? Uniform modifications for the exorcists?"

"Yes." Komui frowned thoughtfully. "We should probably consult Bak Chan. He had some excellent ideas for Allen-kun, he may have other ones for the rest of our exorcists."

"Yeah. Probably. The guy's brilliant." Reever glanced at the notes. "This is...it's good. And you've included some Finder and scientific modifications too?" He scrubbed a hand through his hair tiredly, but Komui saw the spark of interest and appreciation in his eyes. "This is going to take a lot of work. And we've still got to do the repairs." He shot another glare at Komui. "Speaking of which, you still have to help with that. We need you on the elevator crew. And some of the lab records have been corrupted or lost, and we need those files." Komui grimaced. Reever was one of the few who knew just how good his memory really was. "I've got a list..."

"Yes, yes, of course. But I really do need lunch and coffee first." Komui turned back toward the doors to the kitchen.

"Supervisor." Reever caught his shoulder, and he turned to find his second leveling an intense stare at him. "Promise me you'll take care of the elevator and the meetings with Bak and the Marshalls after you eat, okay Komui?"

Komui recognized Reever's tone. He was serious. He nodded. "I do promise, Reever-san. As soon as I eat. You can tell Bak I'll be in the elevator room in half an hour, and to tell me when he's ready to go. And Marshall Cross can send Timcampy for me."

Reever studied his face for a long moment, judging his earnestness, then released him. "Okay." He looked Komui over then stepped expertly behind him and shoved him toward the doors. "Go eat, you idiot. You've lost weight, and you'll make Lenalee worry if you get too thin."

There was little he could say to that. It was true after all. Komui nodded and went in search of a meal.

**8888888888**

Twenty minutes in the kitchen got him a hot meal and fresh coffee. Mindful of his promise to Reever, Komui ordered a simple meal of rice balls, baked fish and dessert. Jerry fixed it for him, then added a thermos of coffee and a box of sandwiches at his request. Komui was aware of the odd looks Jerry gave him as he set the meal and the boxed up food on the table, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was starving. He hadn't realized exactly how hungry he was getting, until he started eating.

He finished the last rice ball, and his third cup of coffee, then gave the dishes to the cook, picked up his snacks, and headed for the elevator repair lab. Brief as his break had been, it had at least been enough to allow him to change gears. By the time he reached the door to the lab, he was already running through a work checklist, cataloging what needed to be done, and the best order to get it done in. he shoved open the door and stopped, looking around the workspace.

Bak and his crew had evidently been hard at work. Most of the items he'd laid aside for analysis and repair had been handled and set along one wall. Piles of spare parts were stacked neatly and organized on tables, by walls, etc. The man work table was awash in tidy piles of organized notes, with observations and questions written in Bak's neat, concise hand. Komui smiled as he picked one up. The paper he chose was a schematic of one of the central stabilizers, marked to denote missing pieces and damaged areas, as well what Bak and his crew had done by way of repairs and replacements. Everything was detailed, right down to the number of bolts and screws they'd used, and whether or not there was more to be done to make the part fully operational. Komui chuckled softly. "Well done, Little Bak Chan." He set the paper down, dug out his tools, and set to work.

Despite the grimness of the circumstances, and the memories it brought, Komui liked the repair work. The inner mechanisms of the elevator were certainly delicate and intricate enough to hold his attention. There was something satisfying about being able to put something back together. Despite his skill with Innocence equipment, pure mechanical and electrical elements were his forte, and his passion. Even at the worst of times, there was something about working with his tools, following a schematic and setting things to rights, that made his heart feel lighter.

He was connecting the central controls to the main circuit grid when a voice broke his concentration. "Komui."

He blinked, then edged himself free and turned, brushing his hair out if his eyes with one smudged hand. A familiar figure in white stood just beyond the tangle of wiring. "Ah. Bak Chan." He made a quick note of where he was and pulled a small strip of white electrical marking tape out of a uniform pocket to mark where he was working, then stepped cautiously away from his working area, until he was free. Bak handed him a rag and some hand cleaner. He took both with an absent-minded nod of thanks. "I take it you're making your departure?"

Bak nodded. "Leverrier and Marshall Cross are leaving shortly as well."

Komui nodded. "You've said your farewells to Johnny and Allen-kun, yes?"

Bak nodded, and a ghost of a smirk crossed his face. "And Lenalee."

Komui smirked as well. He knew Bak was trying to rile him, but two could play at that game. "Ah...that explains the spots on your face...Little Bak Chan."

Bak blushed. "Komui, you bastard..." He let the sentence die away, even as the mirth and embarrassment died out of his face. "Take care of them, okay? Especially Allen-kun. And don't hesitate to call on the Asian Branch, if you need anything."

"Of course." Komui set the stained rag to one side, his own burst of good humor gone. "I'll walk you to the ARK."

The two men walked in silence out into the hall, and down the corridor to where the ARK's shimmering doorway stood. The original door had been destroyed in Lab 5, but Allen had set a new one, and they were all using it. Komui could feel Bak's worry as they walked, but there was little he could say. He wanted to reassure him, to ask for his help and that of his guardian, but he didn't trust his surroundings. Howard Link was, he knew, very good at blending in with his surroundings. And golems could hide just about anywhere.

He saw Bak to the door of the ARK, then across the threshold to the infinite space. He was just about to say his final farewell when a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Ah. Bak Chan."

Bak paused, his hand on the door that would take him to the Asian labs. "Yes?"

Komui thought quickly. "Allen-kun told me remarkable things about your guardian. That she traveled several miles from your lab. And he said she was very helpful in training his Innocence. Not to mention, she took on an Akuma Three, didn't she?" Bak nodded. Komui pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "When things settle a bit here, or when we're finished moving...I wonder if I might visit, and have a look for myself? I've some ideas, and some tests...particularly with the number of exorcists who have shown a dramatic power increase, or evolution..." He let the words trail away.

Bak's gaze sharpened, and Komui knew the younger man had heard his hesitation. He doubted Bak could guess the true reason, but the Asian Branch Head was certainly sharp enough to know Komui was hiding something. Bak stared at him for a long moment, then nodded. "Sure. Step over any time, Komui."

Komui dipped his head in acknowledgment. "Thank you."

Bak gave him a sardonic smile and a half wave. "No problem." Then he turned and disappeared through the glowing doorway. Komui waited a few minutes, but he didn't reappear. He smiled, oddly sad that the young man was gone, then turned and re-entered the doorway to his own tower.

He emerged from the ARK portal to find a small golden golem waiting for him, hovering right next to the doorway. Timcampy. Marshall Cross and Leverrier were leaving. He sighed, then directed his steps down to the underground river passage to meet Marshall Cross.

He met Marshall Cross at the boat dock. The red-haired Marshall was unusually serious. But then, he was in voluntary custody of the church, and he had a great deal of explaining to do about Allen and the Noah and the Fourteenth. Komui didn't envy him the position, though he was grateful the Marshall had stepped in to protect Allen-kun. The two men exchanged a guarded look, and an even more guarded farewell. Marshall Cross promised to handle the report to the church. Komui promised to keep an eye on Allen, and to use Timcampy to alert the Marshall if anything happened to the boy. Then Marshall Cross stepped into the boat, with Leverrier and a secretary carrying two briefcases worth of notes, and they were gone.

He spent the rest of the evening meeting with the other Marshalls. All of them were healed of their battle wounds, and while Tiedoll was unwilling to leave without Noise Marie and Kanda, the other two were beginning to get restless.

Sokaro had never been the restful type. His wounds in battle had been slight, and with no more fighting or reports to be dealt with, he was eager to return to his mission of Akuma extermination. There was a sort of insane joy in him at the thought of encountering more Akuma Threes and Fours that made Komui shudder.

Klaud Nine was far quieter and more reserved. However, she and Froi Tiedoll both recognized the need to find more exorcists. That knowledge was making both of them slightly restless. And, like Sokaro, Klaud had taken few injuries, and had no apprentices to look after. She'd refused to take any after the attack on the Marshalls a few months ago.

Komui made a mental note to make arrangements for teams of Finders to accompany each Marshall. Sokaro was the most difficult man to appoint a team for. His violent nature made him a danger to the Finders as well as their enemies. It was best to leave him to veteran Finders, particularly those noted for having good reflexes. Klaud, on the other hand, was stern but kind. She was a good leader for new recruits. So was Tiedoll. He jotted down a few names as candidates for their Finder teams, including one stoic whom Sokaro had mentioned as being a 'tough little bastard'. That man would probably do well on the man's team, if he was as calm as he seemed. He promised to start preparations for sending them out again, then bid the Marshalls good evening, and left them to their rest.

He got a snack from the kitchen, this time from Jerry's assistant. He thought about returning to work on the elevator, now that Leverrier was gone, then stopped.

He was tired. He felt vaguely restless, too aware of the opportunities there were to work on his experiments now that the annoyance of the High Inquisitor was gone. He practically itched to run some more tests on his Innocence. But he was also aware of Hevlaska, and the three Marshalls still in residence. And he knew there were dozens of other tasks awaiting him. Repairs, rosters, provisioning for the Marshalls. He sighed, then returned to his office and stretched out on his couch. He could feel weariness weighing on him, and knew he couldn't afford to work when he was so tired. He settled back, pulling his coat off and throwing it across himself in a practiced motion. Within moments, he was asleep.

He woke feeling much better, and far more alert. A glance at the clock told him that he'd gotten about eight hours of sleep, and that it was still too early for Lenalee or Reever to come check on him. He stretched, smiling a little, then rose and made his way to the bathroom to freshen up.

A quick scrub of water over his face served to wake him a little further. A brief run of a comb through his hair made him almost presentable, though he admitted he'd need a shower soon. Probably that evening. He sighed and patted his hands dry, his mind going over all the tasks that needed to be done.

It was tempting to take some time off, to test his powers, but far too risky. He couldn't risk Hevlaska discovering him, and he needed to start experimenting with more power. He thought Allen's Ark would mask his power, but if one of the Marshalls or his subordinates wandered aboard it, exploring or looking for him, he'd be in trouble.

Besides, he had too much to do. He needed to find more exorcists, and more Innocence. For that, he needed to get the Marshalls and the Finder teams appointed, and figure out where to send them. As for his current exorcists...Kanda and Noise Marie were both in fairly good health. They'd only need another day at most. Miranda hadn't been hurt at all. Lenalee was in good shape, though he wanted her to get in some more training with her new Dark Boots before she went out. Lavi and Bookman were recovering nicely, and neither of them liked being held in one place for long. No doubt the old man would be clamoring to leave within the week. Crowley and Allen would take the longest, but even they'd be getting restless before too long.

That meant his first duty had to be making a roster, appointing crews, deciding who would go out with the exorcist teams, and who would be staying at the Tower to help with repairs, and moving efforts if needed. Komui grimaced. He hated setting rosters, knowing _he_ was the one who decided those who went walking into danger, and those who stayed behind. But there was no use dwelling on it. That was a part of his duty, and thinking of how much he hated it would serve no one. He turned his mind to what else needed to be done.

He had to arrange for provisioning, of course. And money and equipment. He hoped the Finder's equipment hadn't taken too much damage. It would take days, if not weeks, to build more units if they'd lost too many. And everyone needed new uniforms issued, if not outright made. Even the Marshalls had lost a fair amount of their wardrobe in combat. He hadn't had time to check, but he suspected most of the Finders were as bad off as the exorcists. He'd have to get a note to Reever, asking him about the status, and getting a wardrobe team assembled among the scientists.

Johnny was the best at that. He frowned, thinking. There was no way the young scientist was ready to go walking around, but Head Nurse might clear him for a wheelchair, as long as someone was with him. And helping might distract the young man from his grief. Particularly if he presented him with the improvements he'd designed, and let him work on that. Johnny always got excited about implementing new things. It was worth a try at least.

Aside from that...the elevator needed fixing. There were those gloves and a few other things he'd dreamed up to work on, including actually building a few Komurins and such for him to experiment with later. He'd promised Reever that he'd re-input the files that had been lost as well. There were several other repair projects as well. And, of course, the paperwork.

He sighed. Experiments would certainly have to wait. He could not, in good conscience, leave so many tasks unattended.

"Nii-san?" A hesitant voice from his office distracted him. He dropped the towel and turned, feeling an involuntary smile cross his face for the first time in days.

"Lenalee!" He was out of the bathroom in an instant, sweeping her up into a hug despite the tray she carried, laden with food and a steaming cup of coffee. "Lenalee."

"Nii-san! Be careful, or you'll spill your coffee." her tone was chiding, but under that was the same undercurrent of relief that he felt. Still, he let her go, and found her smiling indulgently at him, with only the tiniest hint of exasperation on her features.

He took the steaming mug from her, inhaling deeply. Te scent was one of his favorites, with just the right amount of cream and sugar. He took a careful sip, mindful of the near-scalding temperature, and sighed. "Perfect."

Lenalee smiled again. "I brought you breakfast too."

He eyed the tray. Jerry had obviously taken note of his increased appetite, and decided it was permanent. All his favorites were on the tray, a solid helping of each. Just the scent wafting from it made his stomach growl ferociously. "For me?" He grinned at her. "You're a life saver, Lenalee-chan." He shoved a few files off one corner of the desk, ignoring the look of exasperation she sent him as he took the tray from her."Jerry, sent a lot, so I suppose you'll just have to share it with me."

Lenalee bit her lip, uncertainty on her features. "I wouldn't want to disturb you...Reever said you've been working hard, and Jerry said you've been hungrier than usual..."

"Never mind that." He waved a hand in a distracted manner. "Here, sit." He guided her gently to the couch, nudged her into it. "You like the fish and the rice for breakfast, right? I've got a plate..." He fished around a moment, then divided things until one of the serving platters was being improvised as a breakfast plate. "And some fruit..." he added a few slices of that. "I'm sure I have another mug and a fork around here somewhere..." He shoved a few things aside, pulled out the mentioned utensils from where he remembered leaving them, two days ago, and grimaced at their condition. "Just give me a moment to wash these." He ducked into the bathroom an scrubbed them, then moved back into the main office. "Of course, you can use the clean ones if you'd like."

"No, it's fine." She took the second cup he filled, and the plate he handed her. "But I shouldn't distract you when you're working."

"Nonsense. I've only just woken. Besides..." He set his plate and cup down, then settled beside her and reached out to cup her face and turn it to him. "Your presence is never a distraction."

He saw tears in her eyes and pulled her to him, suddenly aware that they'd had no time to discuss the events of the battle. No time to regroup, after so much had passed between them.

"Nii-san." Lenalee's voice was muffled by his jacket. She sat stiff and still for a few moments, then shifted. Komui loosed one hand to take the cup and plate from her and set it blindly on the floor. Then both her arms were around him in a rib-crushing hug, and he was cradling her to his chest, both of them weeping softly.

For a moment, all he could hear were the soft sobs. Then Lenalee shuddered, hands clenching in his jacket. "I'm sorry, Nii-san. So, so sorry."

"You don't need to apologize." He stroked her hair softly, gently, remembering the last time she'd apologized to him like this. The day she'd discovered the terms of his ascension to Supervisor. He'd tried at the time to tell her it wasn't her fault, but he knew she didn't believe him.

"But...I...during the battle. You tried so hard...I could hear you crying on the other side of the door...and then...on the bridge...you were in so much pain. You looked like you were suffering so much. And again, when Hevlaska told us what it was, what the new Innocence did...Nii-san, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain." her hands clenched tighter in his shirt. "I..."

"Shhh. It's all right." He stroked her hair again, then wrapped both arms around her shoulders, hoping she couldn't feel the way he swallowed against the lump in his throat, or the tears that dripped from his jaw. "It's all right. I understand."

"But still...you're crying again Nii-san. I can feel it." Her voice sounded as pained as his heart felt.

"Yes." There was no point in trying to hide it. He should have known that. He was tempted to brush it off with a light remark or two, but this wasn't the time for it. Some conversations could not be deviated by humor, or distractions. "I am crying, because I know I will send you back into danger. Because I could not protect you. Because you had to do something you hated, in order to save me, and I cannot undo that." He tightened his embrace. "I should be the one to apologize."

"What?" Lenalee pulled back against his arms. "But...you didn't...this was my choice! I asked the Innocence..."

"To save me. I know. I heard you. You asked for the Innocence, on the condition that you would be bound to me." He swallowed. "I could not even ease your pain."

"You tried. I know you tried Nii-san." Lenalee sat up, dashing the tears away from her face. "I was able to be strong this time, because I knew you'd be there waiting for me." She held his hands gently. "I...while we were gone this time, when everything happened, I realized that it'll be okay, as long as I can always come home to you."

"I am sorry to ask this of you. I wanted to free you." Komui bowed his head, hands clenching gently around her slightly smaller ones.

"I know. But you don't need to apologize, Nii-san." She loosed one hand and reached up to his shoulder. "All I want is to protect the people I care about. And when I come home, I want to see you smile and tell me 'Welcome home'. That's all I want Nii-san. You don't need to apologize. Just promise me that you'll always be there to welcome me home."

Komui bowed his head against hers, fighting the lump in his throat. He wanted to say it, but the awareness of the Innocence he carried made it difficult. He had always tried to avoid lying to her. And there was no way he could promise. If the church or the Earl discovered he carried the Heart...he swallowed hard, and finally forced words out. "I will always be there for you. I will come for you if you need me, and I will welcome you home. I promise."

"Then that's all I need." Lenalee embraced him once more.

Komui hugged her back. "I...Know that I don't wish to send you out. If I could keep you safe, I would. I wish I could protect you. But I will do my best for you. In return...please, be safe."

"I promise. I'll do my best to come home. I want to say 'I'm back' to you." Lenalee twisted her head around to smile through watery eyes at him.

"All right." It wasn't, and he knew it. So did she. But there was no point in belaboring the issue. It would only hurt them both. He brushed her hair back from her face gently, then wiped her tears away with the cuff of one sleeve.

She brushed the remnants of moisture from her face, then pushed back from him. "Your breakfast is getting cold, Nii-san. You need to eat."

"True. I'd hate to waste your effort and Jerry's." He found a smile for her, then settled back and picked up his coffee. It had cooled some, but it was still warm and tasted fine. "You'd best eat too Lenalee. Otherwise Jerry will scold you."

She smiled at him, then picked up her own plate and began to eat with a delicate but focused precision that proved she was just as hungry as he was. Komui watched her a moment, then dug into his own food.

They passed the meal in a comfortable silence, far more comfortable than the painful silences of the past few days. He knew they both still felt the weight of what had happened, but speaking had eased some of it.

They finished about the same time. After a moment Lenalee rose ad began to gather up the plates. "I should let you get back to work. There's more coffee in the pot, and I'll bring you more this afternoon."

"All right." He helped her gather the last of the breakfast plates, brushed her hand gently. He was tempted to pull her to him for another hug, and possibly not let go, but they both had things that needed to be done. He sighed, brushed a kiss across her forehead, and let her go. She smiled brightly, then ducked out the door, nudging it closed behind her.

Komui watched her departure until the door closed, then sighed and turned back to his desk, eying the papers and forms scattered about it. He scowled for a moment, then drained his coffee, refilled the cup and fished a pen out of a nearby stack of debris.

There was work to be done. The sooner he was finished, the sooner he could get to work improving his skills, so he'd have a better chance of keeping his promise to Lenalee.

_**Author's Note:** It took me forever to update this story...Komui was being stubborn. Next chapter will most likely involve Komurins..._


End file.
